La noche que cambio nuestras vidas
by aple-melina
Summary: Para Jasper Whitlock nada habia vuelto a ser igual desde que paso aquella noche con Alice Cullen. Muy lejos, en la distansia, Alice estaba a punto de haser la llamada mas difisil de su vida. Una llamada que cambiaria para siempre sus vidas.
1. No dejo de pensar en ti

**Disclaimer **_Ya lo saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenese_

_son de SM. Esto es puro entretenimiento, nada de lucro ni cosas feas _

_Espero que disfruten la historia._

Para Jasper nada había vuelto a ser igual desde que había conocido a la presiosa Alice Cullen y habian pasado la noche juntos.  
Muy lejos, en la distancia, Alice estaba a punto de hacer la llamada mas dificil de su vida. Era el momento en el que iban a cambiar sus vidas para siempre.

"Jasper Whitlock"  
pov

Empezaba a anochecer en el campamento cuando me aparte del circulo de trabajadores inclinados sobre la hoguera.  
De espaldas, muy quieto, me quede mirando las colinas en la distansia.  
Mis peones se habian encogido de hombros. Despues de todo, yo era el jefe, el propietario del rancho, y todos sabian que era un hombre acostumbrado a guardar mis problemas para mi mismo.

Meti las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalon, alegrandome de que mis trabajadores no pudieran adivinar que estaba pensando en una mujer.  
Ni yo mismo podia creerlo. No me parecia posible estar alli, en mis recien adquiridas tierras,  
reuniendo el ganado y perseguido por recuerdos de una presiosa chica a la que había conocido en Londres seis semanas antes.

El foco de mi vida estaba alli, en mis ganado, en mi rancho, en el imperio que queria levantar en medio de la desierta llanura Texana

Hasta aquel momento, las mujeres solo habian sido un pasatiempo agradable en fiestas o durante algun viaje ocasional a la ciudad. Pero, por mucho que intentara olvidar a Alice Cullen, no podia quitarmela de la cabeza.

Incluso ahora, al final de un duro dia de trabajo, estaba mirando el cielo pero veia a Alice como la había visto la primera vez. Podia verla con un vestido plateado de dama de honor, sus ojos brillantes y una sonrrisa en los labios.  
Su piel tan blanca y tan limpia como la luna. Y tan suave...

Lo raro era que sólo habiamos pasado una noche juntos. Cuando nos separamos, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que aquel era el final. Y, para mi sorpresa, lo había dicho como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
Como si una noche de pasión con una preciosa extraña no fuera algo absolutamente extaño para mi.

Al día siguiente había vuelto a Texas y no hubo despedidas ni promesas. Los dos acordamos que no tenía sentido hacerlas.  
Y así era como debía ser. Resultaba absurdo estar atormentado e inquieto desde entonses.

-¡Jefe!-  
El grito de un joven peón me devolvió al presente. -hay una llamada para usted-  
Gritó el chico levantando el móvil - una mujer con acento inglés!-  
Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Los peones habían dejado de hablar. Todos me miraban con curiosidad.  
Yo sabía perfectamente lo que estaban pensando: ¿por qué llamaria una mujer inglesa a su jefe?.

También yo me hacía esa pregunta.  
Y estaba sin aire. Sólo había tenido que _oír_ las palabras _mujer e ingles_ en la misma frase y una avalancha de adrenalina lanzó mi corazón al galope.

Pero no podía ser Alice. La única persona en Inglaterra que tenía el número de mi móvil era Edward, y Edward sabía que sólo debía llamarme en caso de urgencia.

Si una mujer con acento inglés quería ponerse en contacto conmigo urgentemente tenía que ser la esposa de Edward,  
Bella. Yo había ido a Inglaterra para asistir a su boda en calidad de padrino y la semana anterior habia recibido un e-mail de la feliz pareja en el que me decían que ya habían vuelto de su luna de miel. ¿Para qué podían llamarme ahora?

Intenté que la alarma no se notara en mi cara mientras veia al joven correr con el móvil en la mano.  
Sabía que Bella sólo me llamaria si hubiera ocurrido algo grave y se me encogió el estómago mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-Tiene una voz muy bonita- me dijo el joven en voz baja -Muy refinada y-  
Mi fría mirada lo silenció, le di la espalda, pero el silencio se había hecho en el campamento. Todos mis hombres estaban pendientes de mis palabras.  
-¿sí?-  
-¿Hola?-  
La mujer que ablaba parecía nerviosa. Y la conexión era pésima. ¿sería la batería?  
-¿Eres Jasper Whitlock?- -Sí, soy yo- contesté -¿Eres tú Bella?-  
-No, no soy Bella soy Alice Cullen- estube a punto de tirar el telefono -Supongo que no esperabas mi llamada- sigió ella, nerviosa.  
-No, no la esperaba, la verdad, ¿ocurre algo?-  
-Pues... la verdad es que sí.-  
Una garra de hierro parecía apretar mi corazón mientras me apartaba de el campamento.  
-¿Le a ocurrido algo a Edward o a Bella?-  
-No, no, están bien. En realidad están fenomenal. Pero me temo que debo darte una mala notisia.  
Bueno, creo que para ti será una mala notisia-  
-¿Qué a pasado?-  
-Que boy a tener un hijo- me detube de golpe. Aquello no podía ser verdad.  
-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó Alice, angustiada. Respire profundamente, pero no sabia que desir.  
-¡La cena esta lista!- grito el cocinero. Los hombres se lebantaron y pude oir el sonido de las botas sobre la tierra,  
el ruido de los cubiertos, las risas.  
La vida seguia adelante mientras una chica en Inglaterra empezaba a llorar y yo me sentia como en una realidad alternatiba.  
-Pero no lo entiendo- murmure alejandome un poco mas -Tomamos precaiciones.-  
-Lo se- solloso Alice -Pero algo... no se, no funsiono-  
serre mis ojos, la idea de que yo y aquella presiosa chica hubieramos creado una nueva vida hacía que me diera bueltas la cabeza.-¿Estás segura?¿No hay ninguna posibilida de que sea un herror?-  
-Estoy absolutamente segura. Fui al ginecólogo ayer-  
-¿Como estás?- pregunte -Quiero desir, ¿te encuentras bien?-  
-Bueno, regular-  
-¿Has podido...?- la conexión se lleno de ruidos estaticos.  
-Perdona no te he oído. Estaba pensando que quizá podria ir a verte... para charlar- -Si bueno...- volvi a mirar alrrededor mareado, ¿la había oído bien? ¿Alice quería venir a verme?  
-Pero estoy en medio del campo y no volveré al rancho en una semana.  
En cuanto vuelva te llamaré desde un telefono fijo. Entonces podremos ablar tranquilamente.  
¿Me has oído? ¿Alice?- La conexión se había cortado. Solte una palabrota. ¿Porqué no habían cargado la batería?  
me sentia pesimo. ¿Pensaria Alice que había colgado apropósito?

Ya era entrada la noche y hacia frío. Pero esa no era la razón por la que estaba temblando.  
Un hijo. Iba a se padre. De nuevo, volví a ver a la presiosa Alice con su veztido plateado, el brillo en sus ojos,  
el deseo que había en sus besos.  
Alice iba a ser madre Y seguramente eso era lo ultimo que deseaba.  
Sacudi mi cabeza, acordarme de una chica encantadora era una cosa, descubrir que la había dejado embarazada era algo completamente diferente.  
¿De verdad pensaba venir a verme? Alice, la elegante hija de Carlisle y Esme Cullen de Londres, y un vaquero de el oeste de Texas

¿ibamos a ser padres?

Era una locura.

Imposible.

* * *

¿Que les a paresido esta locura?

opiniones y todo lo que tengan que desir  
botonsito verde


	2. Noche de lluvia en Londres

Ey! hola! antes que nada muchas grasias, ya saben los Reviews.

Perdon perdon por mis horrores de ortografia. De verdad, estoy trabajando en ello.

No quiero ofender a nadie x mis faltas espero no desesperarlas por eso.

**Disclaimer **ya lo saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenese

son de E.M. Esto es puro entretenimiento, nada de lucro ni cosas feas.

Espero que disfruten la historia

* * *

"Alice Cullen"

pov

Con una copa de vino en mi mano, esperaba que nadie en la fiesta que había organizado mi madre se diera cuenta

de que no estaba bebiendo. No podria soportar preguntas aquella noche.

No queria pensar en la reaccion de mis padres cuando supieran que iban a ser abuelos.

Ademas, el padre era un hombre al que apenas conocia,

Un hombre que vivia muy lejos y se dedicaba a criar ganado.

Temble al imajinar la cara de mis padres. Tarde o temprano tendrian que saber la verdad,

pero no aquella noche. Era demasiado pronto y yo me sentia demasiado fragil.

Afortunadamente, mi padre charlaba con el director de otro hospital y mi madre estaba en el sofa,

rodeada por un grupo de jovenes estudiantes de medicina que escuchaban atentamente sus historias sobre

la vida de una doctora renombrada como ella.

A mi alrededor podia oir botellas de champan siendo descorchadas, brindis y gente haciendo bromas.

El salon estaba lleno de invitados de el mundo de la medisina y yo deseaba con todo mi corazón estar en otro sitio.

Pero mi madre había insistido en que fuera. Ademas, aquella semana había sido lo sufisientemente angustiosa

como para, ademas, enfadar a mi madre. Por eso había ido. Pero lamentaba mi decisión.

Me sentia cansada, enferma y mas preocupada que nunca. Y Marco Vulturi, el hombre mas aburrido del mundo,

se dirigia hacia mi. Sin duda era el momento de marcharme.

Sali del salon y subi a la habitación que había ocupado asta que deje de vivir a lado de mis padres.

Suspirando, deje mi copa y, apollando mi mejilla contra el frio cristal de la ventana, mire las calles mojadas por la lluvia de Londres.

Una vez mas, intente imaginar donde habria estado Jasper Whitlock cuando lo llame por telefono.

En fin, yo no sabia nada sobre vaqueros...

Habian pasado ya largas horas, pero seguia con mi corazón encogido. La conversacion había sido tan incomoda...

aunque Jasper no se mostro antipatico o grosero.

Casi había olvidado lo hermoza, amable y calida que era su voz. Una voz que había penetrado en mi interior

de una forma tan profunda que casi podia imaginarla llegando a mi bebe, pequeñito, dento de mi.

Pero la conexion se corto. y, despues de colgar yo había llorado sin parar no se por cuanto tiempo.

Pero estaba decidida a no llorar mas. No era la primera mujer en la historia que pasaba por eso.

El problema era que no solo sentia compasion por mi misma, si no por Jasper y, sobre todo, por mi bebe.

El no había pedido ser concebido por una chica irresponsable y un extaño de sonrrisa encantadora.

El, o Ella, no querria tener unos padres que vivian a miles de kilometros el uno de el otro y no podrian ofreserle una familia unida.

Pero ni se me ocurria contemplar la idea del aborto. Había querido decirle eso a Jasper,

pero la llamada se corto repentinamente...y ahora me sentia peor que antes.

Desde entonses me preguntaba si esperaba demasiado de Jasper Whitlock. Despues de todo, apenas nos conociamos

y nos habiamos despedido para siempre seis semanas atras.

Había intentado olvidarlo, pero...

Deje escapar un suspiro. Aun podia ver la imagen de Jasper con toda claridad.

Podia ver sus ojos, recordaba muy bien lo alto que era, la anchura de sus hombros, el color de su piel,

su pelo rubio y brillante como si fuera de oro.

Recordaba como me miraba mientras bailabamos en la boda de Edward y Bella.

Recordaba el deseo que me habia hecho sentir escalofrios...

Y por supuesto, recordaba tambien, todo lo que habÍa ocurrido despues...

el roce de sus dedos, el calor de sus labios, el aroma de su aliento.

No pude evitarlo, y empeze a temblar, como había temblado aquella noche.

Entonces sono un golpesito en la puerta

--¿Estas ahi, Alice?- Era Bella, mi mejor amiga. Y la unica persona que sabia lo de el bebe.

-Ah, menos mal que eres tu- suspire, abrazandola.-No esperaba que vinieran esta noche.

¿Esque Edward y tu no tienen nada mejor que hacer?-

-No cuando mi mejor amiga tiene problemas- sonrio ella.

-¿Has hablado con Jasper?-

-Si- suspire -Pero practicamente no hemos podido hablar la conexion se corto enseguida-

-¿Como se a tomado la noticia?-

-No estoy muy segura. Bueno, se quedo muy sorprendido claro-

-Es comprensible- asintio ella -Pobre hombre, se habra llebado un buen susto-

-Si- me volvi de nuebo hasia la ventana, recordando la angustia que senti el dia anterior

cuando confirme la notisia.

En esta epoca supuestamente una chica no deberia llevarse esas sorpresas...

hize una mueca, Podia imajinar la charla de Carlisle .

-Animate, Ali.-

Ali. Asi era como me llamaba mi amiga de la infansia. no pude menos que sonreir, ya pensaria en mi padre mas tarde.

-Supongo que fue una tonteria llamar a Jasper mientras estaba en el campo. Ahora tengo que esperar una semana

hasta que vuelva a su casa para ablar con el-

-¿Que esperas que te diga?-pregunto Bella

-No lo se-

-Esperas que te pida matrimonio?-

-No, claro que no-

Podia haber sido tan tonta como para quedar embarazada, pero no era tan ingenua para creer en cuentos de hadas.

-¿No es la mejor solucion, verdad?-

-¿Casarme con un hombre al que que he visto una sola vez? No claro que no.

Pero tengo que saber que piensa. por ejemplo, ¿si quiere ver al bebe?, ¿si...-

no pude terminar la frase y Bella se acerco para abrazarme.

-No te preocupes, todo saldra bien. Te sentiras mejor una vez que hayas hablado con Jasper.

¿Donde has dicho que estaba?-

-No lo se, en el campo-

-¿No es fasil imaginar a Jasper Whitlock como un vaquero verdad?- sonrio Bella

-Estaba tan guapo el dia de la boda...Y tan elegante.

-Si- admiti -Ese es el problema, que era demasiado guapo y demasiado elegante. Pero yo no estaria metida

en este lio si no hubiera sido tan guapo-

-O si Alec no fuera un cerdo- dijo Bella -¿Lo sabias?- pregunte, sorprendida

-¿Que estuviste coqueteando con Jasper para demostrarle a Alec que ya no te interesaba? pues claro.

Te conozco bien y se que tu no eres de las que ban coqueteando por ahi. Pero entiendo que lo hicieras con Jasper Whitlock.

Ademas, ver como se lucia Alec con su prometida era asqueroso-

Asenti con la cabeza. Bella entendia lo humillada que me había sentido cuando Alec aparecio en la boda del brazo

de su elegante heredera... que lucia el anillo que deberia haber sido para mi.

Practicamente todo el mundo sabia que Alec me habia dejado plantada.

La mayoria intentaban no mostrarse compasivos, pero yo podia sentir todas las miradas en mi.

Y era algo asfixiante.

-Sigo furiosa con mi madre por invitar a Alec a mi boda- dijo Bella -Cuando rompio contigo deberia haberlo borrado de la lista.

Y ademas de ir el consiguio una invitacion para su novia-

-Pero esa no es una razon para quedarme embarazada de un desconocido- suspire -No es algo que pueda

explicarles a mis padres o a mi hijo-

En realidad, no podia explicarle a nadie que para vengarme de Alec había quedado embarazada de Jasper Whitlock.

Pero en cuanto mire los ojos de Jasper Whitlock, Alec desaparecio de mi cabeza. Me había sentido tan cautivada

por aquel Texano. Habia sido como si mis sentidos despertaran al vida por primera vez.

Mientras bailaba con Jasper, me sentia mas exitada de lo que había estado toda mi vida.

Anhelaba acariciar la piel de su rostro y no dejaba de imaginar como serian los besos de aquellos labios.

-Entonces, ¿vas a tener el bebe?- pregunto Bella

-Si-

-Eso es maravilloso-

¿Lo era? desearia estar mas contenta, mas feliz. Aun me parecia imposible.

-Cuando able con Jasper le dije que podria ir a verlo, pero no se... a lo mejor ha sido una tonteria-

-¿Por que? a mi me parece muy buena idea. Anoche le dije a Edward...-

-¿Se lo contaste a Edward?

-Alice, es mi marido. Y tambien es tu amigo, y el mejor amigo de Jasper. Esta preocupado por los dos,

estan tan lejos el uno de el otro... Edward dice que si se ven en persona podran resolver esto sin ningun problema.

Y yo estoy de acuerdo-

-Entonces ¿crees que debo ir a Texas?-

-Por supuesto- contesto mi amiga -No creo que sea facil hablar de algo como esto por telefono-

Me paresia algo tonto ir tan lejos para hablar de algo que podriamos solucionar por telefono.

Pero el solo hecho de ver a Jasper otra vez...

Quiza despues de hablar con el me sentiria mas fuerte para darle la noticia a mi familia.

Ademas siempre existia la posibilidad de que cuando nos vieramos..."_ten cuidado Alice_

_recuerda lo que paso con Alec. no te dejes llevar por fantasias"_

-Es tu futuro lo que esta en juego- insistio Bella -El de jasper y el de el bebe. No es algo que puedas hacer a distancia.

Hazme caso. Si hay un momento en el que un hombre y una mujer tienen que sentarse a hablar es presisamente este-.

-Si, esta bien- dije

-Angela esta buscando trabajo , asi que podria hacerse cargo de tu agencia durante un par de semanas-

-Lo tendre en cuenta-

-Todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras- Bella miro su reloj -Bueno, me voy. Le prometi a Edward que bajaria en cinco minutos-

-Si sera mejor que vayas a rescatarlo. Grasias por venir-

-De nada. Te llamo luego-

* * *

Botonsito verde

y ¡¡¡felises fiestas!!!


	3. Bajo la fria luz de la luna

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben los personages no me pertenesen

son de S.M. Esto es puro entretenimiento,

nada de lucro ni cosas feas.

Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

Jasper Whithlock

Pov

La noche había caido sobre el campamento, Bajo la fria luz de la luna mire la silueta de mis trabajadores durmiendo.

Eran sin duda los mas fuertes y sin duda alguna, una ayuda esencial para un trabajo como este en medio de la llanura.

Luego mire el cielo, las familiares constelasiones que conosia desde chico estaban hai, en su lugar como siempre.

De mi garganta escapo un suspiro. Había tenido veinticuatro horas para digerir lo de Alice, pero seguia abrumado por completo.

La había dejado embarazada. ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿que podia hacer? y lo mas importante, ¿que iba a hacer ella?

yo ni siquiera sabia si queria tenerlo, seria su desision por supuesto pero yo esperaba que quisiera tenerlo.

Y naturalmente yo la ayudaria en todo lo posible.

No podia dejar de pensar en Alice, en lo hermosa que era. Todo en ella me había exitado cuando la conosi:

El brillo feliz en sus ojos, su risa musical, la asombrosa blancura de su piel, la seductora esbeltez de su cuerpo rosandose

contra mi mientras bailabamos.

Y luego en la cama...

Me removi, incomodo, en mi saco de dormir, el efecto que su recuerdo ejersia sobre mi era increible.

¿Para que me atormentaba a mi mismo con esos recuerdos? Alice no era feliz. Yo la había seducido... y le había destrozado la vida.

Cuando volviera al rancho ablaria por telefono con ella. En otras sircunstansias habria sido diferente, fantastico incluso,

no se me ocurria nada mejor que ella pasara unos dias en mi casa y retomar lo que habiamos dejado en Londres

pero por su estado, Alice podria pensar en una relacion permanente y eso era una locura.

Mi estilo de vida era demasiado duro, nuestros mundos demasiado diferentes. Yo tenia que llebar un rancho

Y Alice, demasiado acostumbrada a las comodidades de Londres nunca seria feliz en un sitio apartado de todo.

Era mucho mejor si lo solusionabamos por telefono. Yo le enviaria dinero e iria a ver a nuestro hijo

a Londres. Y cuando el tuviera edad sufisiente bendria de vacaciones a Texas. Esa era la unica forma de solucionar aquello

me dige. Haria todo lo que estubiera en mis manos para apollar a Alice. Pero ella no deberia dejar Londres.

Alice Cullen

Pov

Sobre la mesita de la sala tenia un monton de folletos de agensias de viaje y mapas, en espesial de el Oeste de Texas,

tambien tenia una revista de medisina, la cual me habia mostrado y regalado orgullosamente mi hermana

En la cual aparesia ella, hermoza como siempre. Mire la imagen de mi hermana mayor, Rosalie y suspire. Mi hermana estaba dotada para la

medisina, como mis padres y tenia una brillante carrera como sirujano. Ella jamas estaria metida en un lio como el mio.

Yo, la mas joven de las Cullen, había oido muchas veses lo hermoza que yo era, pero tambien que era demasiado fantasiosa, dada a soñar todo el tiempo y demasiado impulsiva.

Yo jamas pude consentrarme para estudiar como la hacia Rosalie, nunca senti el deseo de ser doctor como mis padres.

La teoria de Bella era que había dejado de competir con mi hermana porque tenia miedo al fracaso y seguramente tenia razon.

Pero yo sabia que había fracasado sufisientes veses como para justificar mi desición.

El rechazo de Alec, mi mas reciente y espectacular fracaso había sido la gota que lleno el vaso.

Y ahora este embarazo cimentaria mi lugar como la oveja negra de la familia

Sacudi mi cabeza. Tenia que dejar de pensar asi. Se lo debia a mi hijo. Claro que tenia miedo, pero tambien me sentia

extrañamente emosionada. Queria ser una buena madre, la mejor. Yo seria paciente con mi hijo y dejaria que cresiera

libre de presiones y grandes espectativas familiares.

Animada por ese pensamiento, tome el folleto de una agencia de viajes. El instinto me decia que fuera a ver a Jasper...

¿Seria una locura ir tan lejos para enfrentarme con la posibilidad de ser rechazada?

Serrando mis ojos, me imagine a Jasper...la dureza de su cuerpo, el brillo de sus ojos cuando sonreia y senti que se encogia mi corazon

Jasper era todo lo contrario a Alec. Sonriendo traze un circulo con los dedos alrrededor de mi abdomen

llebaba dentro un hijo o una hija que podria pareserse a su padre, que quiza caminaria como el o sonreiria como el.

Una personita cullo futuro estaba en mis manos.

Y en las de Jasper.

¿Pero si salia para Texas para ablar con Jasper en persona y si en esos dias me enamoraba perdidamente y el me enviaba de buelta

a Londres como si nada ubiera pasado? Seria como el fracaso con Alec. No, mil veses peor que el fracaso con Alec.

No sabia si era mejor quedarme en Londres y esperar la sorpresa en mis padres cuando se dieran cuenta de mi embarazo.

Lo que si sabia, era que saldria para Texas de inmediato y que Jasper y yo nos volveriamos a ver.

Y pronto.

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado.

Sinseramente grasias por sus comentarios y felises fiestas

_No lo olviden_

_" Botonsito verde"_


	4. ¿Hola?

Ya lo saben los personajes no me pertenesen

son de E.M. Esto es puro entretenimiento,

nada de lucro ni cosas feas.

Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

Alice Cullen

pov

No había nadie en casa. Mire consternada la puerta serrada. Ensima de esta había una placa que desia "_Casa Whitlock"_

Sí, aquella era definitibamente la casa de Jasper Whitlock. Pero nadie abria la puerta. ¿Donde estaba?

No se me había ocurrido pensar que Jasper no estaria en casa. Habia dicho que volveria en una semana, Que me llamaria...

pero no lo hizo. Cuando llame para desir que iba a tomar un avión, un hombre que debia ser el encargado me confirmo que Jasper llegaria

en cualquier momento. Pero alli no habia signos de vida. Llame de nuevo, nerviosa.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?- Nada, ningun sonido. Lo unico que oia era el zumbido de los insectos y el graznido distante de algun cuervo.

La camioneta del correo que me habia llevado hasta alli desde el pueblo ya no era mas que una nube de polvo en la distancia.

Aunque saliera corriendo y moviendo los brazos, el conductor no me veria.

Estaba sola. Sola en medio de la nada, rodeada por kilometros y kilometros de... nada. Porque no estaba Jasper alli?

Habia pensado en el durante mi largo viaje. Y por fin, despues de pedir consejo en la ofisina de correos en el pueblo,

habia subido a la camioneta que entregaba la correspondensia en Casa Whitlock.

Pero ahora no sabia que hacer. Estaba exhausta y mi decision de de venir aqui ya no me paresia mi mejor idea...

inclullendo la de invitar a Jasper a mi casa despues de la boda de Edward y de Bella.

Pero había sido presisamente Edward, el marido de mi amiga, quien me convencio de que debia venir.

No habia esperado que la casa de Jasper estuviera tan aislada. Me habian dicho que esta parte de Texas era remota y que habia

muchos kilometros entre casa y casa, pero pense que habria algo mas... Luchando contra las nauseas, que cada dia eran mas frecuentes,

me acerque a una ventana. Pero estaba tapada con una cortina. Sintiendome como una delincuente, intente abrirla pero la ventana no se movio

ni un centimetro. Cuando volvi a mirar hacia la carretera comprobe que la camioneta del correo había desaparesido. Estaba rodeada por el mas

absoluto silensio. Ni el consolador ruido del trafico, ni aviones, ni voces. Nada. Si no tenia cuidado, aquel silencio me volveria loca.

_"__no te asustes"_ Suspirando, me sente sobre la maleta e intente pensar. ¿Seria este el mayor error de mi vida?

¿El fracaso de la familia volvia a meter la pata? Pero aunque Jasper estubiera trabajando en otro sitio, ¿donde estaba el hombre que me había

contestado el telefono?

Pero la casa paresia abandonada y no particularmente acogedora. El porche estaba barrido, pero los tablones del suelo necesitaban serias

reparaciones. La casa en general necesitaba una buena mano de pintura y el jardin, si aquello podia llamarse jardin.

No era mas que una zona llena de horribles hierbas. Mire mi reloj, Jasper podia no volver en todo el dia. Y por el horario era logico

que etuvira tan cansada.

Dejando mi maleta frente a la puerta baje los escalones del porche y camine. En la parte trasera de la casa encontre un cobertizo para tractores,

pero tampoco alli habia senales de vida. En el porche, tan descuidado como el de la entrada, habia un lavadero de piedra. Por el cristal

de la puerta pude ver la cocina. Todo parecia limpio, pegue mi cara al cristal y vi una nota pegada al refrigerador. Un mensaje?

Empuje la puerta y, para mi asombro, se movio. Cuando entre en la cocina me senti horriblemente culpable, pero al menos

ahora podria prepararme una taza de te y descansar un rato. Y esperar que Jasper no se enojara.

Jasper whitlock

pov

Estaba anocheciendo. Montado sobre mi caballo que llababa a todo galope y con mis dos enormes perros siguiendonos de cerca, por fin me dirigia a casa. El sol se ocultaba, era apenas una pequena mancha y a lo lejos podia distinguir mi casa, se veia diminuta en medio de la llanura.

Estaba agotado, pero contento de estar de vuelta. Al fin. Los ultimos quince dias habian sido horribles, seguramente los peores de mi vida.

Habia estado preocupado y angustiado todo el tiempo, desesperado por volver a casa.

Una semana antes, udrante una noche sin luna, uno de mis trabajadores que guardaba el ganado habia encendido un sigarro sin tomar

la precaucion de tapar la llama con el sombrero. El repentino brillo de la llama en la oscuridad asusto al ganado, y en un minuto se

desato una estampida. Todas las cabezas de ganado habian desaparesido hacia una zona llena de barrancos y matorrales,

la peor zona de el Oeste de Texas.

Tardamos una semana en reunir al ganado, un tiempo que yo no tenia, pero con el Wells fargo exigiendo el primer pago de mi propiedad,

nececitaba recuperar todas las cabezas de ganado que fuera posible. Durante el exasperante proceso, no dejaba de pensar en Alice

y en mi promesa de llamarla por telefono. Pero en aquella zona no habia cobertra y, frustrado habia sido demasiado duro con mis hombres.

Por eso habia dejado que se fueran al Pueblo unos dias, nesesitaban pasarla bien un par de dias antes de volver al trabajo.

Los habia dejado en el cruse de caminos porque necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar. Y ahora que estaba casi en casa

se me encigio el estomago. Tenia que hacer una llamada de telefono muy importante, quiza la mas importante de mi vida.

Me alegraba estar de vuelta, llevaba casi tres semanas sobre la silla de montar, durmiendo en un saco en el suelo y lavandome con agua del rio,

de modo que lo unico que deceaba era una cosa...no, tres cosas: una tina de agua caliente, ropa limpia y sabanas limpias. Ah, si, y un colchon.

Eso si que era un lujo.

Pero antes tendria que atender a mis animales, les di agua y comida y , despues de pasarles una manguera a los tres para quitarles el polvo de el camino, cepille energicamente al caballo.

Agotado, me quite las botas y las deje sobre los escalones del porche. luego me quite la camisa y mis pantalones llenos de lodo y los tire

sobre el fregadero de piedra... en fin, no habia nadie en alli, de modo que me desnude por completo para ir directamente a mi cuarto de baño.

Sonrei antisipando la tina llena de espuma...despues iria a buscar a mi fiel empleado Jenks, para saber las novedades en mi ausencia.

Y despues de cenar llamaria a Alice. Como siempre, al pensar en ella se encogia mi estomago. Habia ensayado lo que iba a desirle

mil veces, pero eso no hacia la tarea mas fasil. Y lo peor era que antes tendria que llamar a Edward para pedirle el numero de telefono.

Y podia imaginar la curiosidad de Bella... Un infierno.

Llegue al cuarto de baño y encontre la puerta serrada "_que raro**" **_y oia ruidos dentro. -¿Eres tu Jenks? pues sera mejor que te des prisa, amigo-

oi una exclamación al otro lado de la puerta. Y una cosa estaba clara: no era Jenks. Era una voz femenina. -¿Quien esta ahi?- grite.

Alice Cullen

pov

Intente recuperar el aliento mientras salia de la tina, mi corazón latia a tal velocidad que temia morir de un infarto.

Levaba durmiendo casi todo el dia y, como había despertado sintiendome mejor, no pude controlar el deseo de darme un baño despues de tan largo viaje. Pero el alivio había desaparecido al oir la voz de Jasper Whitlock. Y parecia enojado.

-¡Soy yo, jasper!- grite, tomando una toalla -Alice Cullen- -¿Alice?-repitio el, incredulo -¿Cuando llegaste?-

Había imaginado tantas veces este rencuentro...pero nunca lo imagine asi. Nerviosa me envolvi en la toalla y consegui hacerle un nudo.

-Lo siento mucho, Jasper. No había nadie en casa y... yo no sabia que hacer. He venido para verte...para ablar contigo-

Luego, como era ridiculo seguir comunicandonos con una puerta de por medio, la abri.

Y mi corazón dejo de latir por una decima de segundo. Jasper estaba... completamente desnudo. -Lo siento...yo... no sabia...-

Jasper no se movio. Había algo casi artistico en esa postura tan digna, pero su silencio y su inmovilidad lo traicionaban.

Estaba más que sorprendido. Y vi que se ponia rojo asta la raiz del pelo. Sin saber que hacer, cerre de un portazo y, apoyandome en la puerta,

me tape la cara con mis manos. ¿Que iba hacer? No había sentido tanta verguensa en toda mi vida.

Aunque una parte de mi se maravillaba ante lo guapo que era aquel hombre.

En esos breves instantes, mis sentidos habian despertado a la vida

al ver los poderosos muslos, los anchos hombros...

Aunque había intentado no hacerlo, no pude evitar mirar hacia abajo...para comprobar lo masculino que era Jasper.

* * *

¿Como quedo el reencuentro?

¿Se lo imajinaron asi?

comentarios o lo que sea

botonsito verde


	5. Me alegro de verte

_Ya lo saben_, _ninguno de los personages me pertenese_

_son de E.M. Esto es puro entretenimiento,_

_nada de lucro ni cosas feas_

_Espero que disfruten la historia._

* * *

_Jasper Whitlock_

_pov_

Pronunsiando palabrotas en voz baja, abrí la puerta de mi armario para sacar algo de ropa.

Tardaría algún tiempo en recuperarme de la sorpresa. Alice Cullen en mi cuarto de baño, cubierta apenas por una pequeña toalla...

Y yo delante de ella desnudo, como un idiota. Jamás imginé que aparecería sin avisar.¿Porqué había benido? ¿Qué esperaba de mi?

Sin abrocharme la camisa. corrí descalzo a la cocina esperando ver a Jenks pelando papas. Alguien iba a tener que explicarme qué estaba pasando.

En la cocona no había nadie. Pero olía de maravilla. Había algo en el horno... Carne con Champiñones, si no estaba equivocado.

Y entonces vi una nota en el refrigerador...

_Jasper:_

_Mi hermana se ha puesto enferme y he tenido que irme al pueblo._

_Te he llamado al móvil, pero no había cobertura. Lo siento, amigo,_

_pero sé que lo entenderas. He dejado comida congelada en el refri._

_y el numero de mi hermana está al lado de el telefono._

_Lamento no haber podido contartelo en persona._

_Jenks._

_P.D. Ha llamado una chica inglesa._

_Va a venir a visitarte. Buena suerte._

La nota estaba fechada cuatro días antes. Me rasqué la cabeza, pregubtandome cuántas sorpresas más me esperaban. Furioso, hize una

bola con la nota y la tire... -El cuarto de baño etá libre- Alli estaba Alice otra vez. Tenia el pelo húmedo, como si se lo hubiera secado a toda prisa

con una toalla. Los cabellos oscuros se pegaban a su frente y a sus palidas mejillas. Iba vestida con un sencillo pero bonito vestido rojo.

-Hola otra vez Jasper- dijo tímidamente. Era increíblemente guapa. Imposiblemente joven. Su figura era tan esbelta que parecía imposible

que pudiera acomodar un embarazo. Un niño. Algo duro y punzante se clavó en mi pecho y tuve que tragar saliva.

-Lo siento mucho...- Alice se mordio los labios -Bueno, lo siento todo. Lo de el baño y todo lo demás.-

-No pasa nada- dije, pero me salió en un tono mas seco de el que pretendía. ¿que debía hacer? ¿Debía saludarla formalmente con un apretón

de manos? ¿Darle un abrazo? No, un abrazo no. yo estaba cubiero de polvo. Ella en cambio olía delicioso, a lavanda.

-Me alegro de verte- -No podía ponerme en contacto contigo... lamento haber entrado en tu casa sin permiso, pero me sentía mal

despues del viaje y... pensé que volvias la semna pasada.- -Debería haber buelto, si, pero tuvimos un problema.

-Ah- -El ganado salió en estampida por la torpeza de uno de los peones y hemos tenido que recuperarlo-

-Pues imagino que no sería fasíl- -No, no lo ha sido. Siento que Jenks no estuviera aqui para recibirte. Ha tenido que irse-

-Sí lo sé, he visto la nota- Derrepente se me ocurrió qué podria llebar allí una semana -¿Cuándo has llegado?-

-Esta mañana, en la camioneta de el correo- -¿En la camioneta del correo?- sonreí, incredulo, intentando imaginar a Alice Cullen de Londres,

llegando al polvoriento pueblo y pidiendo indicaciones para llegar a casa Whitlock

-Espero que no te importe que alla usado tu cuarto de baño...- -No, no te preocupes- intentaba evitar la inesperada timidez que veía en sus

ojos -no pasa nada- -No suelo entrar en casa de la gente sin que me inviten- -No, para eso deberías de tener risitos de oro-

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Alice. Y me parció tan hermoza que tuve que serrar lo ojos.

-Me e tomado la libertad de meter un asado en el horno. Estaba congelado- -Buena idea-

Luego los dos nos quedamos en silencio. -Mira Alice- empeze a decir, pero tuve que parar para toma aliento- Si me perdonas...

Tengo que darme un baño. Llevo quince dias en el campo- -Sí, claro- murmuro ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Pero parecía preocupada y sus megillas se habian teñido de rojo.

oOooOoOoOoOoOO

Alice Cullen

pov

No debería haber venido. Cuando Jasper desapareció por el pasillo, me sentí más incómoda que en toda mi vida.

En Inglaterra era tan diferente...Con aquel elegante trje casi parecía un londinense. Mas familiar, menos...magnífico.

Ahora todo me parecía absurdo, pero antes de irme de Londres imaginé que podria instalarme en un hotel, quedar con el para comer y...

Que idiota había sido. Debería haberle hecho más preguntas a Edward. El me habria dicho lo que podía esperar. Pero la triste verdad

era que no había querido saber demasiado. Estaba segura de que la realidad me habría espantado. Y eso podría no haber estado tan mal.

Pero ahora estaba allí y, por el momento, no podía volver a Londres

Suspirando, mire alrededor. sin saber qué hacer. Quizá podria poner la mesa. Despues de abrir una alacena para buscar un mantel y unas

servilletas me pregunté si Jasper comería allí o en el comedor, que estaba a lado de la cocina y, como casi todas las habitaciones,

tenía unas puertas que daban al porche.

El comedor era espacioso, pero feo, con paredes de madera y sin un solo objeto decorativo. De hecho la casa de Jasper era austera.

Desde luego le iría bien una mano de pintura, unos cojines, flores, alguna escultura... Un toque femenino.

sacudí mi cabeza. "No _mi _toque femenino" Yo sabía bien qué no podría vivir allí.

En un cajón encontre unos mantelitos individuales rojos con servilletas a juego y decidí usarlos. Al menos eran de colores

Y los cubiertos estaban limpios.

OoOoOoOooOooOooooO

* * *

¿Que harian ustedes en el lugar de Alice?

* * *

¡¡¡saludos!!!

ya saben botonsito verde


	6. Las cartas sobre la mesa

Sí, sí. Ya lo se. No hay justificacion para abandonar un compromiso, pero creanme que no estuvo en mi mano subir antes los capítulos. Ya sin más rollos aquí se los dejo. Nos leemos abajo.

Ya lo saben. Los personajes no me pertenesen son de E. M.  
Esto es puro entretenimiento, nada de lucro ni cosas feas.  
Espero que disfruten la historia.

"Jasper Whitlock"  
pov

Duchado, afeitado y vestido con ropa limpia, estaba en medio de mi dormitorio mirandome al espejo.  
Me sentía ridículamente nervioso. ¿Que quería Alice de mi? ¿Esperararía que le pidiera matrimonio?  
Yo nunca me había considerado un hombre familiar y había decidido, más o menos, que permaneceria soltero.  
Mi vida era muy dura, trabajaba muchas horas y apenas tenia vacaciones. Nunca había pensado en el matrimonio,  
nunca había encontrado una mujer con quien me gustara pasar el resto de mi vida...

La ironia era que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había salido durante los últimos años habria sido una esposa mas adecuada que Alice Cullen, con todo su encanto y su estilo de vida sofisticado.  
Claro que yo no había dejado embarazada a ninguna de esas mujeres. Volví a mirarme en el espejo y vi angustia y confucion en mi cara. Nervioso me di la vuelta abrubtamente y sali del dormitorio.

"Alice Cullen"  
"pov"

Cuando Jasper entro en la cocina con una camisa blanca y pantalones color caqui, me pareció tan guapo que imediatamente me di la vuelta para sacar la comida del horno. -Huele de maravílla- murmure -Tu sirvienta debe cocinar muy bien. -No tengo sirvienta, pero jenks cocina mucho mejor que el cocinero que teniamos en el campamento- dijo Japer, mirando la mesa -Voy a buscar cubiertos. -No hace falta. He puesto la mesa en el comedor- El levanto las cejas, sorprendido - ¿preferias comer en la cocina? - No,el comedor esta bien. No esperaria otra cosa de la hija de Carlisle y Esme Cullen- me encogi de hombros. -Quizá deberia abrir una botella de vino...para celebrar tu llegada-  
sugirió Jasper. -Yo no puedo beber, no es bueno para el bebé . -A claro, sí , perdona...bueno la verdad es que a mi tampoco me apetece beber- Jasper sonrio de nuevo y su sonrisa me afecto tanto que decidí sentarme antes de que se me doblaran las rodillas. -Supongo que estaras cansada del viaje- dijo el, una vez sentados en el comedor. -Sí, bastante. -Y tendrás hambre. vamos que se enfria la cena.  
Sin desir más, nos servimos una porcion en nuestro plato y comensamos a comer. Pero unos segundos despues,  
el solto el tenedor. -No dejo de preguntarme por que has venido asta aqui, Alice. Te dije que te llamaria en cuanto volviera del campo. -Sí, lo se. Pero es que no me llamabas...y pense que seria mejor ablar cara a cara.  
No queria hablar de esto por télefono, eran cosas tan importantes como la pensión del niño o los derchos de visita.  
Me paresia... no se, feo. -Entonces, ¿has decidido tener al niño? -Sí, desde luego-. me paresio ver un brillo de alivio en sus ojos, pero Jasper aparto la mirada enseguida. - ¿Estas segura de que yo soy el padre?  
Abri mi boca, sorprendida. -Pues claro que estoy segura. ¿como puedes preguntarme eso?- el se encogio de hombros -Tenia que asegurarme. Apenas nos conocemos y... podrias hacer eso todo el tiempo. - ¿Hacer que ?  
-Vamos Alice. Ya sabes de lo que estoy ablando. -No, no se de lo que estas ablando- el apreto los labios.  
-No se si tienes por costumbre acostarte con desconocidos...- me heche para atras, como si me ubieran golpeado.  
"acostarte con desconocidos". Eso era lo que habiamos hecho, pero yo esperaba que Jasper recordara aquella noche con cierto cariño. La concepcion de mi hijo no habia sido algo sordido, pero quizá yo lo recordaba de una manera romantica y no como fue en realidad. Jasper debio ver la sorpresa en mi rostro porque su expresion se suavizó de inmediato -Mira Alice, creo que deberiamos poner las cartas sobre la mesa.-

-Jasper el niño es tuyo-.  
Y no suelo acostarme con desconocidos. No ha habido nadie más. ¿crees que habría venido hasta aquí si no fuera tu hijo?  
¿Por que iba a molestarme?- El asintio con la cabeza -Sí , tienes razón. No deberia haber dicho eso.  
Mira,yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte economicamente... -Gracias. puede que necesite buscar un departamento mas grande.  
Y no se sí podre pagar todos los gastos del niño yo sola. -No tienes porqué hacerlo- murmuro el -Supongo que querras tener al niño en Inglaterra. En fín, supongo que no hás venido aquí para hablar de matrimonío-  
- ¡No, claro que no!- conteste con innecesaria pasión -No espero que te cases con migo. Apenas nos conosemos-  
-Sí, claro. Pero lo que sigo sin entender es, por que has venido asta aquí. Dices que solo quieres que te ayude economicamente con los gastos del niño...pero podriamos haber ablado eso por télefono. ¿Que es lo que quieres Alice?-  
Era una buena pregunta. Pero cuando Jasper me miraba de esa forma, con el seño fruncido, me sentía tan nerviosa,  
tan confusa, que no podía pensar. -Supongo que... supongo que queria estar segura. - ¿De que?- Jasper no podia entender ese algo intangible, confuso y aterrador que me había empujado asta el,casi contra mi voluntad?  
-De nosotos. Estoy muy confundida...todo a ocurrido tan rapido...No sabes lo raro que se siente quedar embarazada de una persona a la que apenas conoces. Con la que solo has estado solo una noche- me temblaban los labios -Y es mi culpa. Al menos deberia aberme quedado otro día- lo mire y tuve que sonreir ante el brillo burlon de sus ojos.  
- ¿Lo vez? esa es otra cosa. No sabía que tuvieras sentido del humor,y luego me heche a llorar. Enseguida oi que Jasper se levantaba de la silla

-Todo saldra bien, tranquila. -Lo siento tanto... -No pasa nada- murmuro el,  
pasando una mano por mi pelo. -No quiero llorar así . -Llora todo lo que quieras. A mi no me molesta-  
Me aparte e inmediatamente senti que habia perdido algo. Jasper me miraba con una mezcla de ternura y preocupación que me enternecio.

-Deberia aber un manual para estas cosas. Pero te quedaras unos días ¿verdad?-

-No puedo quedarme

mucho tiempo. Tengo un negosio y debo ir al medico y esas cosas-  
-Pero si te quedas un par de semanas podriamos conocernos un poco. se lo debemos al niño no te parese?-  
-Sí, no se...Supongo que seria horrible desirle que no se nada sobre su padre. Esepto su nombre y el color de sus ojos-  
Jasper me miro alos ojos entonces. -Sabes mucho mas que eso de mi- murmuro el, bajito. desvie la mirada. Mi comportamiento esa noche seguia sorprendiendome. Haberme dejado llevar de esa manera era algo que no hab a hecho nunca. Y si me enamoraba de jasper, pero el no me amaba? Estaba segura de que esta vez no soportaria algo como lo que había pasado con Alec y una ruptura con Jasper Whitlock seria mil veses peor.  
-Me quedare dos semanas- desidi -para entonces ya abremos llegado a un acuerdo con las visitas y todo lo demas-  
Jasper alargo los brazos como si fuera a a brasarme, pero eso era una locura -Jasper...no creo que debamos...besarnos...- - Porque no?- murmuro contra mi oido -el daño ya esta hecho-  
-Debemos conosernos como amigos, no como amantes- lo dije, pero mi voz no sonaba muy convensida - Porque no de las dos maneras?- -Me ire dentro de dos semanas Jasper, y no creo que debamos de complicar mas las cosas-  
-De modo que solo como amigos- repitio el. Pero antes de que yo me diera cuenta tomo mi cara entre sus manos -Jasper no-  
-Calla- murmuro otra vez, ya sobre mis labios -Pero habíamos decidido ser amigos...- -Lo que tú digas-  
me interrumpio Jasper y luego comenzo a besarme. Sus labios eran suaves, calidos y delisiosos. El beso era suave y maravilloso.  
Y mi resistensia se derritio por completo. Me apoye en el y me entregue a a la presion de sus labios y a las seductoras carisias de su lengua.  
Un momento despues, cuando me aparte, sonriendo, cada celúla de mi cuerpo estaba cantando de felisidad,  
pero intente que no se me notara -Se supone que no deberias de hacer eso.- -Ni tu tampoco-  
Bueno, si, eso era verdad. Yo tambien lo bese con entusiasmo. Ojala se me ocurriera algo para borrar la sonrisa de su cara,  
Pero el beso me había dejado algo mareada. De modo que después de llebar los platos a la cocina y lavarlos entre los dos,  
use la primera excusa que encontre y me fui a la cama. Sin mas besos.

* * *

Ya saben lo importante que es su opinion y comentarios.  
Lo que sea es bien resibido, nos leemos.

siguiente capitulo "La noche que cambio nuestras vidas"

Botonsito verde


	7. Aquella noche

Ya lo saben, Los personajes no me pertenesen, son de E. M.  
Esto es puro entretenimiento, nada de lucro ni cosas feas.  
Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

La noche que cambio nuestras vidas

Jasper Whitlock

"pov"

Miraba la oscura noche por la ventana de mi cuarto. "Amistad" ¿Que clase de trato era ese?  
En lo unico que podia pensar era en los hermosos labios de Alice, húmedos y temblorosos.  
Estaba desesperado por besarla y el beso había hecho que me diera vueltas la cabeza. Cuando Alice se dejo caer sobre mi, yo podria jurar que era la misma que en Londres.  
Pero ella "queria" amistad. Ella había dicho eso pero su cuerpo paresia desir otra cosa.  
Segui soltando palabrotas. ¿Que podía hacer? ¿Como podria seguir con una mujer tan hermoza como Alice tan cerca sin poder besarla y abrazarla? Que cosa mas absurda. Alice y yo deberiamos habernos despedido en Londres y haber seguido adelante con nuestras vidas sin volver a saber el uno del otro.  
Ella seguiria en londres haciendo lo que fuera que hiciera, saldria con sus amigos, se casaria con uno como ellos.  
Alguien como Edward o uno de esos tipos a los que había conosido en su boda. Y yo seguiria con mi vida en Texas.  
En lugar de eso, ella iba a estar en mi casa durante dos semanas. Durante catorse dias y catorse noches tendría que verla, olerla, deseando hacerle el amor a la mujer mas hermosa y más deseable que había conocido en toda mi vida.

Observe un halcón atrabesando el cielo y dejé escapar un suspiro. Alice seguramente tenia razón; Lo mejor seria no complicar mas las cosas. Asi, cuando volviera a Londres no tendria que cargar con mas problemas.  
Seria diferente si estuvieramos considerando una relación sentimental, pero los dos sabiamos que no tendria sentido.  
Yo nunca encontraria un trabajo desente en Londres y ella nunca podria adaptarse a un lugar como este.  
Sí, ella estaba en lo sierto. La amistad era la unica opción. Pero ¿por qué hacer lo correcto me paresia un herror?

"Alice Cullen"

"POV"

Estaba en la cama, mirando el ventilador apagado del techo, no lo había puesto en funsionamiento.  
Había dejado la ventana abierta para que entrara la luz de la luna. Con esa luz la pintura de las paredes no paresia tan horrible. Pero no podia dormir. Estaba pensando en el beso de Jasper y en lo fasil que yo se lo había puesto.  
Como en Londres. Esa noche había puesto tan poca resistensia que era casi vergonzoso. Desde entonces había intentado no pensar mucho en eso. Pero talvez era importante recordarlo. Si iba a permaneser durante dos semanas a lado de Jasper,  
esa noche deberia servirme como advertencia...

flash back

-Vamos a salir un momento-  
Asi era como había empezado todo, con unas palabras que deberian de encender una luz de alarma en el cerebro de una mujer.  
La fiesta casi había terminado y Bella y Edward ya se habían marchado para empezar su luna de miel -Todo el mundo se esta despidiendo, asi que bamos a dar un paseo antes de irnos- insistio Jasper. Yo llevaba toda la noche coqueteando con el, de modo que era lógico que Jasper Whitlock quisiera estar a solas conmigo.  
Pero estaba segura que deberia de rechazar su invitación. -Tengo que ayudar a Renée, la madre de Bella a guardar el vestido de novia...- Jasper apreto mi mano y senti un escalofrio. -La ayudara alguien mas. Vamos, no te necesita.  
Es una tradicion muy importante que el padrino y la dama de honor... -Bailen un vals- termine la frase por el -Pero ya lo hemos bailado- -Pero tambien es una tradicion que luego salgan... a dar un paseo- rió Jasper, puse mis ojos en blanco - ¿Tienes exito con las chicas inventandote esas cosas?-  
-Funciona siempre -No te creo. Conosco a varias chicas y son muy listas - -¿Y a cuantos chicos conoces?-  
-Muy pocos, la verdad.- -Yo vivo en el campo, asi que hacemos las fiestas al aire libre, bajo las estrellas-  
- ¿Estas disiendo que te sientes enserrado?- Jasper sonrio y supe que había caido en la trampa. Pero, curiosamente, no me importo. Llevaba una semana desesperada por mi ruptura con Alec y aquella noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo,  
la estaba pasando bien. De hecho,"bien" era desir poco. Bailando con Jasper me sentia como echizada, tan cautivada que estuve a punto de derritirme alli mismo, en la pista de baile. Y la mirada celosa de Alec había sido la cereza en el pastel. De modo que asepte la invitacion de jasper Whitlock. Me sentia inexplicablemente feliz.  
El simple hecho de aber estado bailando y despues salir de la mano con el me paresio tan emocionante.  
Y me senti tan alagada por la mirada envidiosa de otras mujeres. Jasper estaba increiblemente guapo con su traje negro y yo me sentia como una estrella de cine con mi precioso vestido plateado.

Pero, para desepcion de Jasper, no se veian las estrellas. Tomados de la mano, paseamos por la horilla de la calle charlando alegremente. El me conto que había conosido a Edward despues de que el termino su carrera en una universidad en el estado de Texas y se había quedado para vivir un año de aventuras. -Termino trabajando como peon en el rancho de mi familia. Nos hicimos amigos y lo hemos seguido siendo, desde entonces- -Es raro, considerando que viven tan lejos el uno de el otro.- comenté -Supongo que deben ablarse por telefono o enviarse e-mails-  
-Pero tambien vamos de viaje juntos. Hemos ido a ver algunos partidos de beisbol y un par de finales de futbol americano-  
Yo le conte que conocia a Bella desde el preescolar -He organizado todo para su boda, soy organisadora de eventos-  
-Esta fiesta a sido espectacular, debes de esforzarte mucho- -No, en realidad me encanta mi trabajo, disfruto mucho hasiendolo- -Cuentame más- pidio el -Todo es el resultado de algo bien planeado y organisado. Desde la banda de musica, la comida y asta el mas pequeño detalle. En esta ocacion delegue la mayoria de mis responsabilidades a mis asistentes,  
ya lo sabes, esta era la boda de mi mejor amiga y aparte de que quedara perfecta tambien tenia que disfrutarla yo-  
-Uno de los invitados me a ablado sobre tu familia. Son todos medicos no?- - ¿Quien te lo a dicho?- -Un tal Alec Volto... o Vultu. -Alec Vulturi- suspire yo. -Sí , eso es. Parecía creer que era su oblgación ablarme de tu talentosa familia- -Sí , es de imaginar- murmure. -Si no recuerdo mal, tu padre es director de un hospital y tu madre y tu hermana son destacadas sirujanas- -Asi es- -Impresionante. Pero debo desir que no conosco nada del tema.  
-Mejor para ti- conteste soltando una carcajada -Normalmente, me paso horas oyendo hablar a mi familia de ese tema. Es muy aburrido. Yo no tengo ese talento por eso soy organizadora- - ¿Y cual es tu talento?- -Hago unos postres asombrosos-  
- ¿En serio? eso si que es impresionante. Yo sólo tomo fruta o helado- -Pobresito- sonrei. Y luego se me ocurrio algo.  
Algo que quizá no debería haber dicho -Yo tengo un delicioso pastel de almendras en mi refrigerador-  
- Y donde esta tu refrigerador?- -No seas goloso. Ya as comido pastel-  
-Sí, pero, ¿donde esta tu refrigerador?- y yo, se lo dije. Y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando. Jasper había parado un taxi. En fin, tampoco yo era una ingenua y sabía que me estaba metiendo en aguas peligrosas.  
Jasper Whitlock era guapisimo y un acompañante delicioso. Y no recordaba haber pasado nunca un rato tan agradable con un desconocido. Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, le servi una porción de pastel. -Esta delicioso- dijo el -Es el mejor postre que e comido en toda mi vida - -Ya te dije que se me daba muy bién- dejé los platos sobre el fregadero de la cocina, y cuando me volví , Jasper estaba detras de mi. Y fue entonces cuando cometi el gran herror de la noche. O de mi vida. Quiza era la culpa de Alec... o de Bella, por haberse casado. Bella y yo llevabamos planeando nuestras bodas desde que eramos niñas y quiza aquella noche estaba un poquito sentimental. O quizá Jasper era sencillamente irresistible. Fuera como fuera... - ¿Cual es tu talento?- le pregunte -Te lo demostrare- contestó el.  
Más tarde haria una mueca al recordar la escena. Pero en ese momento no me importo nada porque Jasper ya me estaba besando.  
Su boca era tan seductora...y cuando me envolvió entre sus brasos, nuestros cuerpos se amoldaron como si estubieran diseñados el uno para el otro. Casi me parecio ver las chispas que saltaban... y entonces decidi explorar "todos" los talentos de Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

Grasias por leer, espero que esten disfrutando tanto al leer como yo al estar escribiendo.

En espesial muchas grasias a quienes leen y dejan sus comentarios


	8. Chapter 8

Ya lo saben, los personajes no me pertenesen, son de E.M.  
Esto es puro entretenimiento, nada de lucro ni cosas feas.  
Espero que disfruten la historia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alice Cillen

"pov"

Mi mundo se había puesto patas arriba despues de eso. Ahora, mientras estaba en una habitación en el rancho Whitlock, con una mano sobre mi estomago, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella noche.

Y para incrementar mi mal humor, la luna desapareció detras de alguna nube dejando la habitación completamente a oscuras. La pintura horrible de las paredes, el ventilador... todo desapareció de mi vista. No recorde en donde estaba el apagador y empeze a asustarme.

Derrepente oi un crujido y el bello de la nuca se me erizó . ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Eran pasos? No podia ser Jasper entrando en mi habitación. No, El no haría eso. Sola en la oscuridad, pensé en lo poco que sabía de el padre de mi hijo. En Londres me había parecido un caballero. Pero, ¿Podía confiar en el? oi otro crujido de madera. Precían pasos. Quizá eran los ruidos típicos de una construcción de madera. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿Si no estuviera tan oscuro?. ¿Si no estuviera a solas con él en medio de ninguna parte?. ¡Si no fuera tan confiada!

Nerviosa, salte de la cama y, con las manos por delante, me dirigí a la puerta... golpeándome un dedo de el pie con la pata de una comoda. Cuando encontre la puerta pase el cerrojo a toda velosidad.

Jasper Whitlock

"pov"

Dormi terrible y, con mi mala suerte, el teléfono sonó poco antes del amanecer. Descolgué enseguida para no derspertar a Alice. - ¿Sí?- -Hola, soy Edward- -Buenos dias- murmure, medio dormido. -Lamento llamar tan temprano, pero Bella a insistido. Quiere saber si Alice a llegado con bién.- -Sí , aqui está- conteste , mirando el despertador -Y está bién, no te preocupes- -Menos mal. Bella, Alice a llegado con bién... pienso desirle eso... Pues claro que se ba a portar bién con ella-  
Lebanté mis ojos al cielo. -Dile a Bella que tratare a Alice con guantes de seda. Soy una buena persona, hombre-  
-Pero es que mi mujer está preocupada por lo que pasó la última vez- - ¿La ultima vez? ¿Es que Alice a estado embarazada antes?- -No, hombre no. Pero ¿no te a ablado de su ex?- -No. ¿Que pasa con su ex?- -Es un canalla- suspiro Edward -La dejó hace unos meses, cuando estaban a punto de anunsiar su compromiso- - ¿En serio?- -Sí , Alice la paso muy mal, Comprensible, claro, pero es que Alice es muy sensible. Se sintio terrible cuando el tipo le restregó en su cara a su nueva prometida. Por eso Bella y yo estamos tan contentos de que ustedes dos se entiendan.- añadio Edward -Mala suerte lo del embarazo inesperado, claro, pero es seguro que lo solusionaran- trague saliva, sin saber que desir.  
-Al menos puedo confiar en que seas sincero con Alice- siguio Edward -Sí , claro. Siempre lo soy- Despues de despedirme salte de la cama y empezé a pasear por la habitación, nervioso. Pobre Alice. Su novio la dejaba por otra mujer y luego se quedaba embarazada de un desconocido. Iba de mal a peor.

Unas horas antes habiamos acordado que el matrimonio no era una opción para los dos, ¿pero esperaria Alice que se lo pidiera? ¿O estaria arta de los hombres despues de ese noviesito que tenia? Se mostro nerviosa cuando intente besarla,  
pero luego le gusto . Sin duda, la pobre Alice estaba tan confundida como yo. Aunque todo empesaba a tener sentido.  
No, nada tenia sentido en absoluto.

Alice durmió asta tarde. Cuando a las once no había salido de su habitación, prepare té , pan con mantequilla y mermelada, lo puse todo en una charola y llamé a la puerta de su dormitorio. No hubo respuesta inmediatamente, pero me dije que era de esperarse, Alice de seguro seguia cansada por el viaje... sin embargo el silencio empesaba a alarmarme.  
Dejando la charola en el suelo, intente abrir la puerta y me sorprendio que tubiera el serrojo - ¿Alice? ¿Estas bien?-  
Nada. Estaba a punto de tirar la puerta abajo cuando oi un ruido en el interior. Una voz que me llamaba... y luego silencio de nuevo - ¡Alice! ¿Que te pasa?- Al fin oi pasos sobre el suelo de madera y el ruido del cerrojo. Y, por fin, la puerta se habrío. Alice estaba frente a mi con un pequeño camizón blanco que se volvia trasparente con la luz del sol.  
Trague saliva. Era tan exquisita, sus curvas y su esbeltez en perfecta proporcion. Afortunadamente, había dejado la charola en el suelo o se me habria caido de las manos. Apartando un mechon de su frente, Alice sonrió . -Buenos días-  
-Buenas tardes, dormilona- Dije, sorprendido al notar mi que mi voz sonaba ronca y ahogada como si acabara de correr muchos kilometros. - ¿Que hora es?- -Más de las once. No sabía si despertarte o dejarte dormir-  
-Ah, me alegro de que me despertaras... ¿Has hecho el desayuno? que amable- sonrio ella. Pero inmediatamente se apollo en el marco de la puerta y se llevó una mano al estómago - ¿Te encuentras mal?- -Tengo que ir al baño-  
Dejando escapar un jemido, Alice me apartó y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.  
Aquella era la realidad, pensé , mientras oia los ruidos que llegaban del cuarto de baño. Esa era la vida que tendria Alice durante los proximos siete meses: nauseas, vomitos por las mañanas, un niño cresiendo dentro de ella, ensanchando su cuerpo y, por fin, los dolores del parto. Luego la responsabilidad de una nueva vida, los cuidados del bebé durante veinticuatro horas al día... Y yo había querido seducir a esa mujer la noche anterior. ¿Cual era mi papel en todo esto? Derrepente, dos semanas no me parecían tiempo sufisiente para buscar una solucion.

Alice Cullen

"pov"

Me senti mucho mejor despues de lavarme la cara. Lavarme los dientes y pasarme un cepillo por el cabello.  
Volvi al dormitorio y me sorprendio encontrar alli a Jasper, mirandome con cara de preocupacion.  
-¿Te pasa todas las mañanas?- -Más o menos- -¿No es justo verdad?- -Bueno, podria ser peor. Solo me pasa en las mañanas,  
algunas mujeres estan enfermas todo el dia- me sente sobre la cama y mire la charola -No sabia si querias tomar algo de desayuno- dijo el asercandome la charola -Me estás malcriando- proteste, aunque la tome. Recorde el miedo que había sentido la noche anterior cuando me parecio escuchar a Jasper moviendose por la casa y comprendi que era irracional. Pero tanta amabilidad me parecia desconsertante. Y seguia teniendo miedo de enamorarme de el. ¿Y si al final de estas dos semanas descubria que no queria marcharme y Jasper se mostraba contento de desirme adios? -Anda, desayuna- me dijo el -Jasper, eres un angel. Un caballero de brillante... pantalón vaquero- El carraspeo, nervioso. -Bueno, te dejo para que desayunes. Tomate el tiempo que quieras- disfrute de mi dasayuno, no había comido con tanto apetito en mucho tiempo.  
Despues, me vesti y llevé la charola a la cocina, en donde encontre a Jasper lavando platos. Me quede parada en la puerta,  
un poco sorprendida al ver aquel hombre tan alto y tan masculino con unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta haciendo algo tan doméstico. Imaginé entonces esas manos grandes con un recién nacido entre ellas... Si no controlaba mi imaginación iba a tener serios problemas. Afortunadamente, en ese momento sono el teléfono. Jasper se seco las manos y atendio.  
Pero la persona que llamaba debió desirle algo preocupante porque vi que arrugaba el seño. -Muy bien. Voy para allá -  
- ¿Que a pasado?- -Era mi vesino, Peter. Ha habido un accidente. Un camión lleno de ganado se a caído al río- -¿Hay algún herido?- -No lo creo, pero a ocurrido en mis tierras, así es que tendré que ir para ver qué puedo hacer-  
-Ah- Trague saliva. - ¿Como vas a ayudar?- -No lo sé . Quizá pueda enganchar mi pick-up para sacar el camión del río.  
O puede que necesiten ayuda si el ganado esta herido- -Ah, ya veo. Supongo que yo no podría hacer nada-  
Jasper sonrio -Estaras mejor aqui. Descansa un rato.- "eso es ponerme en mi sitio... la inutil niña de ciudad"  
- ¿De verdad no puedo hacer nada?- -¿No te importa quedarte sola, verdad?- Sí me importaba, quería pasar el dia con Jasper, pero tampoco queria que me viera como a una floja. -No, claro que no. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comida, para que te la lleves?- -Un termo con cafe seria estupendo. Voy a cargar un par de cosas en la pickup- -Muy bien-  
Mientras terminaba la cafetera, tomé pan, mayonesa, jamon y queso e hize unos sanwiches que envolvi en papel aluminio.  
Y añadi unas galletas, por si acaso. Jasper se quedo sorprendido. -Grasias- dijo, tomandome por la cintura con una mano para darme un beso. Fue sólo un roce, pero envió un cosquilleo por mi espalda. -Me llebare a wiski, uno de mis perros. Puede que nesesite su ayuda para mantener el ganado a raya. Pero dejare a brandy contigo. As me sentiré más tranquilo-  
- ¿Por qué ? ¿Hay algún peligro?- -No si uno de mis perros vigila la casa- "eso no es lo que yo quería oir"  
Unos minutos despues. Yo estaba en el porche con las manos en mis caderas y un enorme perro a mis pies.  
-Es un perro de campo, asi que no intentes acarisiarlo- me dijo Jasper. Mire los dientes del animal. Oh, no. Ahora tenia miedo del perro, de estar sola alli... - ¿Por qu no le hechas un vistazo a mi colleccion de peliculas en DVD? seguro que hay algo que te guste ver. se despidio de mi, me dedicó una hermoza sonrisa y luego subio a su enorme pickup, para luego desapareser en el camino. Resultaba difisil creer que apenas media hora antes Jasper Whitlock me había llebado el desayuno a la cama.

Me dije a mi misma que no tenia sentido estar asustada con aquel perraso enorme delante de la puerta.  
Debia acostumbrarme. Si iba a estar alli dos semanas, debia intentarlo. Pero no me pondria a ver peliculas.  
Haría algo. Encontre la comida de el perro en la cocina y le eché una buena cantidad en su plato.  
El animal se la comio y luego volvio a su postura de vigilansia. Aunque jenks había dejado comida en el refrijerador, desidi que, ademas de regar las plantas, lo unico que podia hacer era cocinar. Me gustaba hacerlo y me ayudaria a calmar los nervios. Con la radio encendida para ahogar el silencio, busque en el refrigerador y encontre carne molida, de modo que desidi hacer una lasaña. Y en la despensa me apodere de los ingrdientes nesesarios para un pastel de chocolate.

Con sufisiente comida como para hacer una fiesta, abandone la cocina y pase por la casa, imajinando maneras de mejorarla: alegres cortinas, mubles mas bonitos... Luego tome una taza de té en el porche, mirando hacia la carretera.  
Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar las lagrimas. Me sentia enferma y hechaba de menos Londres ¿Porque había pensado que seria buena idea ir a esa llanura interminable y solitaria?  
Perdi la noción de el tiempo que pase viendo si aparecia la pickup de Jasper. Estaba a punto de darme una ducha cuando el silencio de la tarde fue interrumpido por el sonido de el teléfono. "por favor, que sea Jasper"  
-Hola, Alice. Soy charlotte, la vecina de Jasper- -Ah, hola- -Te llamo para desirte que Jasper ya ba para casa-  
-Ah, que bien. Muchas grasias por llamar, Charlotte- -Menos mal que Jasper a ido a hecharnos una mano- siguio la mujer -Los hombres no habrian podido sacar el camion del río sin su ayuda- - ¿En serio? Entonces se a ganado la cena que le tengo preparada- Charlotte solto una carcajada -Yo diria que si- -Grasias por llamar- -De nada. Estaba segura de que a Jasper se le olvidaria hacerlo. A los hombres siempre se les olvida, Pero yo se lo que es esperar noticias.- -Se lo agradesco mucho ¿A estado usted allí? -  
-Sí , fui a la hora de comer con provisiones, pero ahora me voy para casa- Evidentemente, Charlote era una mujer Texana que conocía bien aquellas llanuras y hechaba una mano cuando era necesario -A Peter y a mi nos gustaria que vinieras a comer un dia con nosotros. De hecho, mi esposo se lo a pedido a Jasper y me parese que an quedado para el jueves-  
- ¿Ah, sí? Pues me encantaria. Muchas grasias- -Estoy deseando conoserte Alice- dijo Charlote -Lo mismo, nos vemos el jueves- No podia dejar de preguntarme que le habría contado Jasper a sus vesinos. Qué les habria dicho para que Charlote fuera tan cariñosa conmigo.

En cuanto oi el ruido de la pickup de Jasper asercandose, corri a la ventana. En cuanto lo vi a lo lejos mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. Siguio asta la parte trasera de la casa y detuvo la pickup de bajo de un árbol. brandy salio como una bala para resibirlo y yo sali al porche, - ¿Has sido un buen perro guardián?- le pregunto Jasper, rascandolo detras de las orejas -No se a movido del porche- contesté yo -Buen chico. ¿Que tal tu?- -Bien- el me dedico una hermosa sonrisa -Me alegro que estubieras bien en casa- y luego se quito el sombrero y se paso una mano por el pelo.

La cena fue muy agradable. Y Jasper me felisito varias veses por la lasaña y el postre. Luego me conto lo que había pasado y tambien me ablo de sus vecinos, Peter y Charlotte. Pero mientras llevabamos los platos a la cocina, me sorprendio ver que Jasper tenia el seño frunsido - ¿Que pasa?- -Edward me llamo esta mañana. Luego tú te pusiste enferma y se me olvidó comentártelo- -Ah,se me olvidó llamar a Bella anoche- suspire -La pobre debía estar preocupada-  
-Sí . bueno, pues Edward me dio una buena charla. Me dijo que eres muy sensible y que debó tratarte bien.  
no sabía que Edward estuviera al corriente de... nuestra situación- Me encogí de hombros -Se lo conté a Bella porque es mi mejor amiga y ella se lo contó a su marido. Es normal- -Sí , claro- murmuro Jasper -Pero también me contó lo de tu novio-  
- ¿Alec?- mi sonrisa desapareció -Es mi ex novio. Pero no sé por qué lo ha mencionado Edward. Supongo que te habra dicho que cortó con migo- -Sí , me dijo que estaban a punto de anunciar el compromiso cuando tu novio decidió romperlo de repente.  
No debe de ser muy buena persona- dijo el -Pues no, Alec es un cerdo-  
- ¿Alec? ¿No había un tipo que se llamaba así en la boda?- yo aparte la mirada -Sí -  
-¿ No iba con su prometida del brazo? Recuerdo que le enseñaban el anillo de compromiso a todo el mundo... no me digas que ese Alec era tu ex novio...- -Pues sí , ése mismo- Jasper me miró , pensativo -¿Espero que ese tal Alec no fuera la razón por la que tenías tantas ganas de bailar con migo?-  
-Pues... me temo que sí - -Podrías habérmelo advertido- -Pero yo-  
-Lo más justo habría sido avisarme. Me habría gustado saber que bailabas conmigo, coqueteabas conmigo y que te acostaste con migo sólo porque querías darlre a probar a Alec su propia medicina- Era verdad. De modo que no tenía sentido negarla.  
Aunque no toda la verdad. Lo cierto era que Jasper me había gustado desde el prinsipio.  
-Admito que empecé a coquetear con tigo para vengarme de Alec y demostrarle que ya no me interesaba, pero-  
-Tengo que ir a a darle de comer a los perros- me interrumpio Jasper -Pero no e terminado de contartelo. Tienes que entenderlo... Lo hice porque Alec estaba pavoneándose con su novia delante de todo el mundo. Pero cuando empecé a hablar contigo...- -No lo empeores, Alice. Lo entiendo perfectamente- volvió a interrumpirme Jasper. Y luego salió al porche trasero y desapareció en medio de la noche. Corrí tras él, pero cuando llegué al porche me detuve. Quería seguirlo, pero no veia nada. Jasper había desaparecido. Allí abajo debía de haber serpientes y arañas. Y en algún sitio había un pájaro que hasía un ruido horrible. - ¡Jasper, espera!- -Hazme un favor, Alice. Quédate dentro- su voz me llegaba de alguna parte, pero no podía verlo.

Volví a la cocina, enojada meti los platos en el lavavajillas, luego me prepare un té . Pero Jasper no volvio a la casa.  
Sabía que estaba evitándome. Aquello no le había sentado nada bien. Lo escuhe en el cobertizo haciendo ruidos metalicos,  
y al final me di cuenta de que sería imposible ablar con Jasper esa noche.

Sintiéndome más triste que nunca, me fui a la cama. Sólo podía esperar que por la mañana estuviera dispuesto a escucharme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Los mal entendidos que causan problemas "No faltan" Esperemos la mañana.

No lo olviden, comentarios, opiniones,

Botonsito verde. Saludos.


	9. Está en buenas manos

Ya lo saben, los personajes no me pertenesen, son de E. M.

Esto es puro entretenimiento, nada de lucro ni cosas feas.

Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

Jasper Whitlock

"Pov"

El teléfono volvió a sonar por la mañana, mientras entraba en la cocina.

Había dormido muy mal y no tenía ganas de hablar con ninguna persona, de modo que levanté el teléfono de mal humor.

-Dígame-

-¿Estoy hablando al rancho Whitlock?- era una mujer con un refinado tono de voz.

Se me erizó el bello de la nuca, casi seguro que llamaba a Alice, pero a juzgar por los sonidos que había oído desde el baño,

Alice no iba a poder ponerse al teléfono. -Sí, soy Jasper Whitlock-

-Me llamo Esmee Cullen, Jasper. Creo que mi hija Alice ha ido a visitarte recientemente-

Tragué saliva. Había intentedo prepararme mentalmente para hablar con el padre de Alice en algun momento.

Pero una conversación telefónica con su madre no entraba en mis planes.

-Alice está aquí, Esmme. Supongo que querrá hablar con ella-

-Sí, por favor. Pero antes me gustaría hacerte un par de preguntas-

la imperiosa voz hizo que me pusiera a temblar como un niño al que la directora de la escuela llama a su despacho.

-Desde luego. Dígame- murmuré, esperando lo peor _"¿es verdad que has dejado embarazada a mi preciosa hija?"_

_"¿Es que en Texas no saben nada sobre el sexo seguro?"_

-¿Dónde vives exactamente Jasper?-

Con paciencia se lo expliqué.

Por Dios bendito ... debes de vivir en un sitio muy aislado-

-El rancho Whitlock es un sitio remoto, sí, pero no se preocupe por la seguridad de su hija, Alice esta en buenas manos-

-Me alegra mucho oír eso, Jasper-

-Voy a buscar a Alice-

-Grasias-

Practicamente corri por el pasillo y llamé a la puerta de baño -¿Alice?- no hubo respuesta

-¿Alice? Tu madre esta al teléfono-

Ella abrió la puerta, pálida y con aspecto agotado. Como si no hubiera dormido.

-¿Sabe lo del niño?-

-A mí no me a dicho nada- contesté

-Le supliqué a Bella que no se lo dijera...

-No creo que lo sepa. No parese enojada, pero está esperando.

Puedes hablar desde mi estudio si quieres. Voy a colgar el teléfono de la cocina.

Alice

"pov"

Me dirijí al estudio con el corazón en la mano. Las náuseas y la horrible reaccion de Jasper después de la cena habían sido una convinación letal.

-Hola mamá ¿como etas?-

-Estoy perfectamente, cariño. Pero no esperaba ir a visitarte y encontrarme un mensaje diciendo que te habías ido a Texas de vacaciones.

Ha sido una decisión muy repentina, ¿no?-

-Sí, bueno...-

-No has dejado más información que este número de teléfono. ¿De verdad estás bien? pareces un poco... triste.-

-No, estoy bien. Muy bien, en serio-

-Me alegro- suspiró mi madre-¿cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en el rancho de Jasper Whitlock?-

Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no estaba segura, pero contesté:

-Unas dos semanas-

-¿Cuándo lo conosiste, cariño?

-Hace un par de meses, en la boda de Bella, Jasper era el padrino-

-Ah, ya veo, el padrino. Debe de ser muy amigo de Edward-

-Así es- -Entonces debe de ser una buena persona, desde luego, tiene una voz preciosa-

-Sí, tiene una voz muy profunda-

-Imagino que debe ser muy alto-

-Sí, mucho-

-¿Rubio?

-Sí, mamá- para mi alarma, mi madre dejó escapar algo sospechosamente paresido a un suspiro

-Fue una pena que tu padre y yo no pudieramos ir a la boda. Tengo que llamar a Bella para que me enseñe las fotografías-

hize una mueca. mi madre se estaba emocionando, casi como si oyera campanas de boda...

-Mamá, Jasper y yo sólo somos amigos-

-Sí, cariño, claro. Y ese rancho suyo debe de ser tan interesante que no te has molestado en visitar otras zonas de Texas...-

-Es que no tengo dinero para visitar zonas turísticas-

-¿Vive mucha gente en el rancho Whitlock?- pregunto mi madre-Tengo entendido que en esos enormes ranchos tienen muchos empleados-

-Pues... Jasper tiene una persona que cuida la casa, pero a tenido que marcharse urgentemente por un problema familiar-

-Ah, qué inconveniente. Entonces, ¿Jasper y tú van a pasar esas dos semanas solos?-

-Sí, más o menos-

-Alice, cariño, vas a ser sensata, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que sí, mamá-

-Eres una chica tan impulsiva y tan cariñosa... No quiero que vuelvan a romperte el corazón-

-No te preocupes por mí. Estoy siendo muy sensata. Y estare de vuelta en casa dentro de nada-

Para mi sorpresa, Esme no insistió.

-Muy bien. Supongo que no tengo nada más que desirte. Que la pases bien hija-

-Grasias por llamar, dale un beso a papá de mi parte-

-Sí, sí. Cuidate cielo-

En cuanto colgué, me dejé caer sobre el sillón. Hasta esa mañana había intentado no pensar en mis padres

Pero ahora podía ver el rostro de Esme sacando conclusiones... Carlisle no se convenceía tan fasilmente y, por supuesto la hermoza voz de Jasper no ejercería efecto alguno en él.

Y para empeorar las cosas yo sabía que en cuanto Esme viera las fotos de Jasper creería que me había enamorado locamente de él.

E interrogaria a la pobre Bella.

Y bella sabía que estaba esperando un niño. Oh, no

Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia la cocina. -¿Jasper?-

-¿Todo bien?-

-No lo sé. En principio sí, pero...-

-¿Tu madre sabe lo del niño?-

-No, aún no. Pero tengo que llamar a Bella para prevenirla. Esme a dicho que iba a llamarla-

-Muy bien, llamala-

Jasper se mostraba amable, pero aún me hablaba con cierta frialdad. Mientras volvía al estudio deseé poder convenserlo de que no lo había usado para vengarme de Alec.

El teléfono de Bella estaba ocupado. -Demonios. Espero que no este hablando con mi madre...-

Nerviosa, marqué el número de su móvil esperando que contestara.

-¿Sí?- -Bella, soy Alice-

-Ah, qué coincidencia, estoy hablando con tu madre por la otra linea...-

-Precisamente te llamaba por eso. ¿Te está interrogando sobre Jasper?-

-¿Pero como...?-

-¿No vas a contárselo, ¿verdad?-

-Tranquila, Ali. No voy a desir nada. Pero será mejor que cuelgues. Estoy contándole a tu madre lo guapo y lo estupendo que es Jasper...-

-¡No le digas eso o creerá que vamos a casrnos! Y no es verdad-

-Pues es una pena - suspiró mi amiga.

Me sentí un poco mejor después de colgar. Pero imajinaba a Esme y a Bella charlando alegremente sobre mi futuro y tuve que llevarme una mano al corazón.

Muy pronto, tanto Esme como Carlisle tendrían que saber la verdad. Y creerían que estaba loca por Jasper.

¿Si no,? ¿no habría viajado tan lejos para verlo?

Y, después del fiasco con Alec, los pobres la pasarian muy mal esperando que volviera otra vez con el corazon roto. Otro fracaso.

Y, a menos que pudiera solucionar el malentendido de la noche anterior, eso era exactamente lo que iba a pasar.


	10. un dia soleado parte 1

Hola Hola, de nuevo x aqui

nos leemos

* * *

Ya lo saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenese

son de E. M. Esto es puro entretenimiento, nada de lucro ni cosas feas.

Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

Jasper Whitlock

pov

Las salchichas con tomate estaban casi negras, pero yo seguía dándoles vueltas en la sarén, pensativo.

Me sentía incómodo desde la revelación de la noche anterior. Hasta entonces, creía que Alice había venido asta aqui por que yo le gustaba,

por que esperaba que mantuvieramos una relación. Pero que tonto había sido. Había querido creer que los dos sentimos una atracción inmediata

el dia de la boda de Edward... En realidad no sabía lo que Alice sentía por mi y me enojaba saber que había sido un titere en una maniobra

para vengarse del ex novio. Una maniobra que le había salido mal.

El embarazo de Alice tenía que ser el peor resultado posible.

Además, Edward, Bella y Esme Cullen temían que Alice volviera a sufrir...

El problema era que yo estaba medio enamorado de una mujer que, probablemente, no tenía ningún interés por mi aparte de el hijo que habíamos concebido.

Y aun asi, no podía dejar de preocuparme por Alice, de desear protegerla. Pero tenía que pensar con la cabeza.

Tenía que olvidarme de nociones románticas, ignorar sus deliciosos labios, su precioso cuerpo...

Tenía que reordar que Alice no querría vivir en un rancho. La misíon era cuidar de ella y enviarla a casa en dos semanas con la promesa

de mantenerme en contacto y ayudarla económicamente. Y nada más.

Alice Culen

pov

Desayunamos en silencio, incómodos. Esperé hasta que terminamos para retomar la conversación que habíamos dejado a medias

la noche anterior, pero sentía mariposas en el estómago y no sabía por dónde empezar.

-He pensado que te gustaría ver el rancho. Si te apetece claro- dijo Jasper.

-Sí bueno... pero antes de hacerlo, hay algo que quiero aclarar-

-¿Que?- murmuró él, apartando la mirada. -Mírame, por favor. Tienes que creerme. Es verdad que empecé a coquetear contigo para que

Alec me viera. Pero mi decisión de invitarte a mi casa no tuvo nada que ver con Alec. Me acoste contigo porque me gustaste mucho.

No volví a pensar en Alec para nada. Eras tú Jasper- dije a toda velocidad, temiendo que él me interrumpiera

- Estabas tan guapo, tan cautivador... Y con ese traje tan elegante ninguna mujer habría podido resistirse- intente bromear

-O sea, que fue por un traje alquilado-

-Estaba para caerse de espaldas , señor Whitlock-

-Muy bien, de acuerdo- sonrio Jasper por fin - Y tu estabas preciosa con tu veztido plateado-

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad. ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por el rancho?-

-¿Seguro que tienes tiempo? Llevas dos semanas fuera y tendrás muchas cosas que hacer. No quiero molestarte...-

-No es ninguna molestia. Hay que reparar algunas cercas, pero eso me llevará todo el día y no quiero dejarte sola-

-¿No puedo ayudarte?- a Jasper le sorprendio muchisimo mi pregunta

-Hace un calor horrible ahí fuera-

-No me importa-

-Pero estás embarazada-

-Eso no significa que sea de porselana-

-Pero esta mañana has estado vomitando. Y le he prometido a tu madre que cuidaría de ti.-

-Ahora me siento bien, Jasper. Y me gustaría ayudarte- el dejó escapar un suspiro -No sé...-

-No soy una delicada floresita. Estoy preparada para hacer lo que tenga que hacer-

Jasper miró mi blusa y mis pequeños shorts... -No puedes ir vestida así. Esa preciosa piel tuya se tostaria en dies minutos.

¿tienes unos vaqueros? Te prestare una camisa- Yo estaba tan contenta de que Jasper hubiera olvidado sus objeciones que me habría

puesto una tienda de campaña.

Media hora después, yo agradecía la camisa azul marino de Jasper y el sombreo con un ala tan grande como el porche.

Estaba en medio de un enorme prado, con el sol cayendo a plomo sobre mi cabeza, viendo como Jasper arreglaba una cerca con postes de metal

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Podrías sujetar los postes para que pueda clavarlos, pero aparte la mano del borde-

-Muy bien- ovservé los musculos de Jasper mientras clavaba el poste a ala tierra.

Y el pedazo de piel que quedaba al descubierto cuando se le levantaba la camisa....

Esa era la razón por la que Jasper tenía ese cuerpazo, pensé. Nada de gimnasios, Lo de Jasper era puro trabajo físico en el rancho.

-¿Lista para otro poste?

-Sí-

Cuando terminamos , Jasper colocó alambre de puas entre poste y poste. Yo no podía apartar los ojos de él.

Sus movimientos eran tan precisos, tan seguros. Cuando terminamos de reparar la cerca, sentí una absurda sensación de bienestar.

Muy bien, quizá mi ayuda había sido mínima, pero tenía la impresión de que formabamos un buen equipo.

Jasper sacó una manta de la pickup y la colocó sobre la hierba.

-Ven, vamos a comer algo. Tienes que descansar un poco-

Después de comer unos sándwiches me tumbé , mirando el cielo através de las ramas de los árboles. Era completamente azul.

-Cuentame algo sobre tu familia, tu lo sabes todo aserca de la mía, cuentame de tus padres-

cuando lo pense las palabras ya habían salido de mi boca, pero eso al pareser no incomodo a Jasper

-Mi padre murió hace cinco años mientras intentaba apagar un incendio-

-Que horror-

-Sí, fue horrible. El pobre trabajó mucho durante toda su vida-

-A lo mejor era feliz vivendo en un rancho-

-Sí, lo era- asintio el- Mis padres se querian mucho. Ella murió ocho meses después. Dijeron que por un fallo cardíaco,

pero yo se que lo echaba mucho de menos. Por eso se fue-

-Que bonito- murmure, con un nudo en la garganta.

Mientras estaba tumbada allí, perdida en la romántica fantasía de ser la señora Whitlock, me pasaba la mano distraídamente por el abdomen.

-¿Qué crees que será, un niño o una niña?- me preguntó Jasper

-¿Has estado pensándolo?- pregunté yo, sorprendida.

-Claro. ¿Tú no?-

-No me e atrevido- le confesé

-¿Ni siquiera has pensado en nombres?-

-No-

-Pensé que todas las mujeres hasían eso-

-No, yo... no sé, eso haría el embarazo fuese demasiado real-

-Pero es real, Alice- dijo Jasper, sorprendido

-Sí, lo es. Pero pienso en él como en una cosita pequeñita-

-¿Una cosita?-

-Sí, en el ultrasonido vi que solo era una cosita muy pequeñita-

-Una pequeña cosita humana- bromeó Jasper

-Algo así. Nuestra pequeña cosita humana-

Nos miramos a los ojos entonces y me sentí abrumada por la conexión que sentía con él.

Después de trabajar juntos esa mañana, por primera vez me pregunte si habría una posibilidad de que siguieramos juntos

despues de que nasiera el niño.

Pero no, no debía soñar despierta.

Nerviosa, me bajé el ala del sombrero para ocultar mi cara, escuchando el zumbido de los insectos.

Estaba tan relajada que debí de de quedarme dormida porque cuando abri los ojos vi a Jasper guardando las cosas en la pickup

-¿Llevo mucho tiempo dormida?-

-Una hora-

-¿No me digas? Menos mal que no me pagas por horas-

Y de esa manera los dos reiamamos juntos ante un hermozo dia de sol.

Me sentía completamente relajada. Aquel sitio no era tan aterrador como me había parecido al principio.

Quizá porque Jasper estaba a mi lado. En aquel entorno, Jasper Whitlock era infalible.

Su competencia, su seguridad, me relajaban por completo. Y sabía que podía confiar en él.

Hasta que Jasper dijo de repente:

-Si se supone que debemos conocernos mejor, ¿por qué no me hablas de Alec?-

* * *

Es todo, nos leemos, tratare de subir pronto, en cuanto me sea posible.

Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

Ya lo saben, Los personajes no me pertenesen, son de E. M.  
Esto es puro entretenimiento, nada de lucro ni cosas feas.  
Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

Alice Cullen

pov

La sensación de paz desapareció como por arte de magia.

¿Por qué quería revivir el espectro de Alec?

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunté, nerviosa.

-Ibas a casarte con él, ¿no? Supongo qué estarías enamorada-

-Sí, bueno... creo que sí. Es médico y me sentí halagada cuando empezó a interesarse por mí.

Además, supuse que a mis padres les agradaría-

-¿Y así fue?-

-No tanto como yo creía- suspiré, jugando nerviosamente con mi pelo -Y no me di cuenta de que era un aprobechado

hasta que fue demasiado tarde-

-¿Por qué?-

-Cuando acepté casarme con él me di cuenta de que soló salía conmigo por mi familia.

Alec se cree un gran doctor y un gran cirujano-

-¿Y no lo es?-

-Sí, bueno, quiero desir que no tiene un gran talento. Quería casarse conmigo porque creía que asi mi padre

lo ayudaría en su carrera. Pero a mi padre no lo impresionaba en absoluto. Y en cuanto Alec se dio cuenta, me dejo-

-Uf, qué horror, supongo que la pasarías muy mal-

-Fue muy desagradable por algún tiempo, sí-

Afortunadamente Jasper no insistío sobre el tema.

Subimos a la pickup y emprendimos el viaje de regreso a casa en silencio.

-Bueno, ¿Y tú?- me atreví a preguntar -¿Ha habido alguien espesial en tu vida?-

-Yo estoy tan ocupado llevando este rancho que no tengo tiempo para eso-

-Pero no has vivido siempre aquí, ¿no?-

-No. Crecí en un rancho mucho más bonito que este al norte y cuando murió mi padre lo dirigí durante un tiempo-

-¿Y por qué te viniste aquí?-

-Porque quería un rancho más grande y lograr las cosas por mi mismo, tu sabes.

Así que contrate un capataz para el rancho que era de mis padres y me vine a este lugar. Aqui la vida es más dura-

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?-

-Un año. Y me queda mucho por hacer- asentí con la cabeza

-Además de reparar cercas, la verdad es que no sé que cosas hacen en un rancho. No e visto a tus caballos siquiera...

ni he ordeñado una vaca-

-¿Quieres ordeñar una vaca?-

-Pues... sí-

-No tienes que hacerlo, Alice-

Pero yo quería hacerlo. No quería ser una turista inglesa. Si seguia tratandome así, nunca encontraria un sitio alli.

Levante levante la cabeza con gesto orgulloso

-Si me das una oportunidad, lo haré-

-Claro que sí- sonrió Jasper, acarisiando mi cara-

-Lo haré bien-

-No tengo la menor duda-

Jasper apartó la mano y yo dejé escapar un suspiro. seguimos el viaje en silencio.

-No sabía que quisieras vivir la experiensia del campo de verdad- dijo Jasper despues

-Pero se supone que debo conocerte un poco mejor. ¿ No debería saber lo que haces, al menos?-

Vamos, es que ni siquiera se lo que haces cuando sales con el ganado-

-Supongo que quieres saber algunos detalles para poder contárselos al niño cuando sea mayor-

-Pues... sí- murmure. Derrepente, me sentí horriblemente deprimida.

Estaba claro que Jasper no me veía en el rancho, ni me veía allí ni estaba interesado en tenerme allí.

* * *

Muchisimas Grasias a quienes dejan sus comentarios,

y a los que no, tambien.

Adelante, ya saben que son el pan nuestro

y nos animan a escribir mas.

!saludotes!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer

Los personajes no me pertenesen son de E. M.

esto es puro entretenimiento,

nada de lucro ni cosas feas

espero que disfruten la historia

* * *

Cuando llegamos a casa, mi entusiasmo por el campo había disminuido considerablemente, pero intente mostrarme alegre.

Jasper bajo de la pickup y con una sonrisa que me derritio por dentro dijo

-¿Quieres venir conmigo mientras le echo un vistazo alos caballos?-

Trague saliva -Sí...-

Los caballos no estaban guardados en establos si no en un corral que llegaba asta un riachuelo casi seco.

Cuando nos acercabamos a la cerca, Jasper se metió los dedos en la boca y lanzó un silbido.

Los caballos estaban casi al fondo pero se volvieron a la vez como en un gesto coreografiado y empesaron a trotar hacia nosotros.

Me di cuenta de que Jasper le tenía mucho cariño a aquellas preciosas criaruras.

Había cuatro, de varios colores; Uno era gris, orto era conpletamente blanco, otro negro y uno de el color de la canela.

Eran preciosos, pero me quede detras de la cerca, por si acaso. Al fin y al cabo, sus dientes eran enormes.

Pero había dicho que quería saber algo sobre la vida del campo, de modo que subí valientemente a la cerca.

-Esta es lucero. Es muy dulce- lucero era una yegua del color de la canela con una mancha blanca en la frente.

-¿Los caballos muerden?-

-En general no, pero algunos sementales son muy brutos prefiero ser mordido por un perro que por un semental, te lo aseguro-

-Entonces será mejor que no los toque- suspire, acobardandome.

Mientra tanto, Jasper le había pasado un brazo por el cuello a la yegua, precticamente abrasandola.

-Que demonios...- murmure, alargando la mano para tocar el cuello del animal -Hola lucero-

aparte la mano enseguida, pero al menos lo había hecho. y no había perdido ningun dedo.

-¿Cual es tu caballo favorito, el que sueles montar?-

-carbon- contestó él, señalando al caballo negro.

Por supuesto, Jasper tenía que montar al más grande y de aspecto más fiero.

-El y yo somos viejos amigos- sonrió Jasper, subiendo al caballo, montandolo sin ensillar.

No podía dejar de admirar la figura del hombre sobre el caballo, sujeto a el con las dos manos.

Increíblemente atractivo, increíblemente seductor.

Despues, mientras volvíamos a la casa, pense que empezaba a perderle el miedo al campo,

lo cual sería bueno para futuras visitas.

Pero me veía enfrentada a un nuevo dilema.

Estaba bien que me sintiera en casa en el rancho Whitlock, pero

¿No era un terrible herror enamorarme de su atractivo propiertario?

* * *

Aqui acaba el capítulo del día soleado.

Saludos


	13. Chapter 13

Hola hola, de nuevo por aqui, nos leemos

* * *

Ya lo saben, los personajes no me pertenesen, son de E.M.  
Esto es puro entretenimiento, nada de lucro ni cosas feas.  
Espero que disfruten la historia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alice Cillen

"pov"

Los vesinos de Jasper , descubri al día siguiente, vivian en una casa grande, parecida a la del rancho Whitlock.

La diferencia estaba en que tenian un jardín bien cuidado. Peter y Charlotte nos recibieron con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tambien había una niña de unos diez años y un niño como de seis.

-A mis hijos les encanta que haya visitas- me confesó Charlotte - Son una buena excusa para no hacer los deveres-

entre la charla sobre los niños, le pregunté si los niños habían nacido allí.

-No, no- rió Charlotte - Nacieron en el hospital de la Ciudad-

-Pero eso esta muy lejos. No me digas que tuvieron que llevarte asta allí en coche mientras estabas de parto-

-Ah, no estaba de parto. Las mujeres embarazadas de por aqui se ban a la Ciuda cuando llegan al ultimo mes de embarazo, por si acaso-

-Ah, ya veo. Es lo más sensato, desde luego será una molestía-

Charlotte se encogío de hombros.

-La vida aquí es así. Te acostumbraras-

A mi me habria gustado preguntarle si en algun momento lamentaba vivir allí, pero Charlotte me miraba con curiosidad

y tuve miedo de que averiguara por qué le hacía tantas preguntas.

Despues de comer, salimos al Jardín y Charlotte me regalo un ramo de flores recién cortadas.

-Muchas grasias. Son preciosas-

-Si quieres, puedo enseñarte cómo plantarlas-

-Alice sólo va a estar aquí un par de semanas- intervino Jasper -Me temo que no tendrá tiempo de arreglar el jardín-

Esa frase fue seguida de un pesado silencio. Charlotte miró a su marido y yo miré a Jasper,

pero el no dijo nada más.

-Bueno, vamos a comer- anunció Charlotte.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Jasper y yo decidimos que era hora de marcharnos.

-Has sido un éxito- dijo él

-ha sido divertido, ¿verdad?-

-Ha sido genial. A ellos les has encantado. Y yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti-

de repente, Jasper parecío avergonzado, como si hubiera hablado de más.

Pero el halago hizo que yo me emocionara.

Me volví para mirar el ganado que pastaba tranquilamente a un lado de la carretera.

Había empezado a pensar seriamente en quedarme allí.

En vivir como Charlotte vivía con su familia.

Sin saber por qué, pensé que quizá la idea de casarme no era tan absurda.

Pero claro, había muchas diferencias entre Charlotte y yo.

Además, Peter y ella estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Y locamente enamorados.

Enamorados, ésa era la palabra clave.

Jasper no estaba enamorado de mi.

Sí, estaba siendo muy amable y paciente, pero yo nunca podría ser la clase de mujer que podría

compartir su vida en aquel sitio tan aislado.

Jasper necesitaba una mujer de campo.

Yo no podría dar de comer a los animales .

Incluso me daba miedo acariciar un caballo, y montarlo estaba fuera de la cuestión.

Llevaba hermosas sandalias y sabía hacer postres, pero no tenia ni idea de como

llevaría los quehaceres del rancho

Jasper sabía todo eso. Sabía que no tenía potencial para ser la mujer de un ganadero.

Y, desgrasiadamente, yo no podía hacer nada para que cambiara de opinión.

¿O sí?

* * *

refexion: como podra hacer nuestra amiga para convencerse a si misma de lo que quiere,

y de paso que tambien lo entienda cabellos de oro.

Nos leemos, grasias por sus comentarios, subire pronto, Lo prometo.


	14. noche bajo las estrellas

DISCLAIMER:

Ya lo saben, los personajes no me pertenesen, son de E. M.

Esto es puro entretenimiento, nada de lucro ni cosas feas.

Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

Jasper Whitlock

"Pov"

Esa noche, durante la cena, Alice dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato, pensativa.

-Qué pasa cuando sales a mover el ganado, Jasper? ¿Dónde duermes?-

Casi me atraganto. Las preguntas de Alice sobre mis hábitos íntimos ejersían ese efecto en mí.

Además, esa noche estaba guapisima. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros estrechos y una blusa sin mangas

de color rojo intenso que resaltaba de tal manera su hermoza piel... ¡Y quería hablar de camas!

¡_ Un poco de conpasión por mi, mujer !_

_-_En un campamento. Hacemos una hoguera y dormimos en sacos- logre contestar por fin.

-¿En una tienda?-

-No, al aire libre-

-¿Sin nada que los proteja?-

-En general movemos al ganado en la estación seca, asi que no hay peligro de que llueva.

Además, sí lo hiciera, siempre podríamos colgar un plástico entre dos árboles y meternos debajo-

-Así que se tumban en el suelo-

-Sí, pero los sacos son muy cómodos. Y no hay nada mejor que domir bajo las estrellas-

-¿Y las mujeres como Charlotte también duermen bajo las estrrellas?-

-Por supuesto- contesté -Te encantaría, seguro. Metida en un saco, mirando las estrellas y oyendo los ruidos de la noche... ¿Por qué no lo probamos?-

¿por qué había dicho eso? por supuesto, Naturalmente, Alice no iba a desir que sí.

-Me encantaría probar- contestó ella, sonriendo.

Alice

pov

No podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquello. Estaba aterrorisada y emocionada a la vez.

Me decía a mi misma que estaba a salvo, que no iba a pasarme nada, pero yo no estaba acostumbrada a dormir al aire libre.

Aun así, debía ser valiente.

Jasper había llevado un colchón que colocó bajo los dos sacos abiertos, y estabamos a cien metros de la casa. cerca del riachuelo. No podía pasarme nada. Y si pasaba algo, Jasper me protegería.

Pero, para mi sorpresa. descubrí que me encantaba estar tumbada allí, bajo las estrellas.

El cielo era espectacular, cubiero de ellas, algo imposible de ver en Londres.

Era un cielo enorme, increible, y en cuanto a la luna, paresia estar enganchada a un paño de terciopelo.

Eso me recordaba a mi niño. Un día, en el futuro, mi hijo iría a ese mismo lugar para visitar a su padre.

Y él le lo llevaría con él bajo las estrellas y le mostraria aquel cielo y aquella luna.

Estarían juntos allí. ¿Y dónde estaría yo? ¿En Inglaterra, esperando celosamente el regreso de mi hijo?

Parpadeé y mi visión se nubló mientras me volvía hacia el saco de Jasper sin hacer ruido.

Pero, como si él hubiera intuido el mivimiento, se volvió tambien.

-¿Estás cómoda?-me preguntó con su hermosa voz

-Sí, muy cómoda- contesté -pero no creo que pueda dormirme. No quiero dejar de mirar el cielo es tan precioso...-

de repente sentía una conexion extraña y nueva con la tierra,

con el cielo, con la vida, algo que no había sentido nunca.

_Me siento diferente _pensé _aqui me siento diferente en todos los sentidos._

Mi vida en la ciudad, mi trabajo, mis amigos, mi familia, todo me paresía tan lejano.

Sabía que estaban a solo una llamada por télefono o un viaje em avión, pero eran de oto mundo.

un mundo que parecía menos real que aquel.

Pero si me quedaba allí, pensé, dejando escapar un suspiro, pronto intentaría convertirme en la case de mujer

que Jasper necesitaba, una perfecta mujer de campo.

-¿En qué piensas?-

en la oscuridad, me puse colorada.

-En mi familia-

-¿Hechas de menos a tu familia?-

-No mucho, la verdad- contesté -¿Y tú Jasper? ¿en que piensas tú?-

-Estoy intentando acostumbrarme a la idea de que mi hijo no verá las estrellas por la noche-

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta

-¿Eso te preocupa?-

-Si quieres que sea sincero, no me gusta la idea de que mi hijo crezca sin saber lo que es un caballo,

sin oir el ruido de la cigarra o el aullido de un lobo.

Puede que te resulte extraño, pero esas cosas a mí me consuelan-

-Pero el niño... vendrá a visitarte-

Jasper no respondió.

Me volví para mirarlo y mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi su perfil iluminado por la luna.

Me gustaría decirle que iba a quedarme, que no tenia que volver a Inglaterra,

pero debía ser Jasper quien me invitara a quedarme.

-Jasper, prometo que verás al niño siempre que quieras-

-Eso es fásil de desir ahora-

-Lo digo completamente en serio. Podras verlo cuando quieras-

-Se que lo dises de corazón, pero ¿lo has pendado bien, Alice?-

-No te entiendo-

-¿Que pasará cuando te cases?

-¿Cuando me case?-

-¿Por qué te sorprende? eres una mujer hermosa y no estaras soltera mucho tiempo.

En semanas, meses o quiza años conoserás a alguien con quien quieras compartir tu vida

¿Y qué crees que pasará con el padre biológico de tu hijo entonces?-

-Pero...-no termine la frase, no tenía ni idea. Hasta esa noche no había querido pensar en eso.

En realidad, no había pensado más que en cómo iba a darle la noticia a mi familia.

Intente verme en el futuro, casada con un hombre inglés, mientras tanto, Jasper estaría aqui,

solo en esa casa tan grande, deseando estar con su hijo...

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

Jasper tenía tanto que ofreser como padre. Era un hombre seguro de sí mismo,

maduro, contento con su vida y con su trabajo.

Tan fuerte como una roca, un hombre apasionado con una visión de futuro.

Y para él ese futuro incluía criar a su hijo.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como él, y nunca había sentido algo como lo que senía aquella noche.

De nuevo, intenté imaginarme a mi misma en la ciudad, feliz, independiente,

pero la imagen no se sostenía, se derrumbaba ante mis ojos, y de repente, el pánico se apoderó de mi.

* * *

Hola otra vez, procurare subir hoy mismo,

si no, nos leemos la proxima semana.

saludos


	15. esto lo simplifica todo

Hola Hola

nos leemos

* * *

Ya lo saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenese

son de E. M. Esto es puro entretenimiento, nada de lucro ni cosas feas.

Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

Alice Cullen

pov

Había tenido miedo cuando tome el avión para ir a ver a Jasper, pero ahora me sentía más insegura

sobre volver a Londres.

De hecho, creo que no queía volver, quería quedarme allí, con Jasper.

Ayudaría mucho si Jasper estuviera enamorado de mi, claro.

Si no quisiera que me quedara allí sólo por que iba a tener un hijo.

Por un momento, tuve la horrible impresión de que no había sitio para mi en ninguna parte

y una terrible tristeza se apoderó de mi. Sin poder evitarlo un sollozo escapó de mi garganta.

-Alice. ¿estas bien?-

-No-

Jasper se incorporo

-¿Te has cansado de estar aqui? ¿quieres que volvamos a la casa?-

-No-

-¿Quieres... algo?-

-Sí- contesté yo, segura de repente, incorporandome tambien.

-Quiero que me abraces, Jasper-

Jasper Whitlock

pov

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dises?-

-Sí-

-Fuiste tú la que insistió en que mantuviéramos las distancias...-

-Sí, lo sé-

Me puse tenso. Estaba deseando tocarla. La tentación era una agonía.

Había sido una locura pensar que podríamos pasar la noche juntos bajo las estrellas sin abrazarla.

Pero Alice tenía razón, si volviamos hacer el amor, sólo empeorarían las cosas.

Despedirme, enviarla de nuevo a Londres, sería aún más difísil.

-Pero tú insististe en hacerlo y tienes razón...-

-He cambiado de opinión-

de repente, Alice se echó en mis brazos y mi corazón empezó a latir con un ritmo desenfrenado.

Lo único que deseaba era apretarla contra mi pecho, probar sus labios de nuevo,

tumbarla sobre el saco, cubrirla de besos y acarisiarla.

_¿por qué me tentaba de esa forma? ¿ no se acordaba que ella misma había puesto las reglas?_

Además, había cientos de razones para no hacerlo.

Para empezar, lo habíamos hecho una vez e ibamos a pagar un alto precio por ello

-¿No te preocupa que esto complique las cosas?-

ella negó con la cabeza

-Ya no. Me he dado cuenta de que esto lo simplifica todo-

Yo sabía que era hombre muerto. ¿Cómo no iba a besarla?

Y entonces, que el cielo me ayudara,

Alice me hecho los brazos al cuello. Yo incliné mi cabeza y nuestros labios se rosaron,

de forma tentativa al prinsipio y luego con un deseo que ninguno de los dos podía contener.

Al fin. Al fin. _Al fin._

* * *

ya lo saben, comentarios

por que esto no se acaba aqui.

¡Saludotes!


	16. Derritiéndose

Disclaimer

Los personajes no me pertenesen son de E. M.

esto es puro entretenimiento,

nada de lucro ni cosas feas

espero que disfruten la historia

* * *

Alice

pov

Me derretia por dentro mientras Jasper tomaba mi cara entre sus manos para besarme

-Eres tan dulse... ¿tú sabes lo que me haces?-

-A mi me pasa lo mismo - dije con voz ronca,

mientras él metía sus manos bajo mi camiseta para acariciar mis pechos.

-Perdona. ¿te he hecho daño?- preguntó Jasper cuando hize una mueca

-Sólo un poco. Es que estoy un poco sensible ahí...-

-No boy a lastimarte, cariño-

-No te preocupes-

-Puedo ir despacio, muy, muy despacio- murmuró él, apoyando sus labios sobre mi hombro

- Recuerdo tus manos sobre mi piel-

-Yo también lo recuerdo todo sobre esa noche, Alice.

Cada beso, cada roce, cada centimetro de tu piel se me a quedado grabado-

Jasper me tumbó suavemente sobre el saco

-Habrá sitio suficiente para los dos?- intente bromear

Jasper sonrió. -Nos las arreglaremos-

Levanté mis brasos y él se tumbó a mi lado.

En medio del tumulto de mis sentidos,

me di cuenta de que esa noche Jasper me estaba haciendo el amor de otra manera.

En Londres había manejado mi cuerpo

como un maestro maneja un instrumento que le resulta familiar,

con manos hábiles.

Esa noche, en cambio, me acariciaba y me exitaba

con reverencia.

Eso me facinó asta tal punto que prácticamente ni me di cuenta

en que momento quedamos completamente desnudos.

Cuando Jasper acariciaba mis pechos con sus manos y su lengua,

yo ya no tenia ninguna posibilidad de pensar,

apretaba convulsivamente con mis dedos la

cabeza y el pelo de él, acercándolo más a mi pecho.

-Te deso- murmuro Jasper con voz ronca -¡te deseo tanto!-

Esas palabras, junto a los cariñosos susurros de Jasper y

cada contacto, cada beso. Me conducían a un universo

donde nada existía, exepto el y yo.

Cuando las manos de Jasper apartaron mis muslos,

lanzé un quejido y arquee mi cuerpo para acercárme más a el.

Entonces, Jasper perdió todo el control.

Sus labios capturaron los mios en un beso profundo

y se sambulló dentro de mi.

-A sido una eternidad no tenerte-

murmuro Jasper cuando comenzó a moverse en mi interior, con atormentadora lentitud.

Yo estaba envuelta en una neblina de euforia en la que flotaba,

mientras Jasper aceleraba el ritmo de sus embates y me llevaba aun más lejos.

Todo dentro de mi explotaba en un éxtasis de temblores,

mientras Jasper me abrazaba con mas fuerza.

Tiempo despuez y con un ultimo embate, se reunió conmigo

en ese dulse y salvaje olvido al que me había llevado...

Y juntos, juntos en la oscuridad, solo las como testigos,

compartimos dulses besos y apacionadas caricias.

Juntos, buscamos la intimidad que necesitabamos.

Y yo le confese, sin palabras, la necesidad que tenía de él.

* * *

¡Hola hola!

Grasias, grasias por leer.

saludos


	17. Chapter 17

Ya lo saben, Los personajes no me pertenesen, son de E. M.  
Esto es puro entretenimiento, nada de lucro ni cosas feas.  
Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

Alice Cullen

pov

Esperaba que las palabras llegaran después, mientras estabamos mirando el cielo.

Pero Jasper permanecía extrañamente callado.

Me apretaba contra su pecho de una forma casi posesiva, pero paresía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Me aprete más contra su costado y le di un beso en el cuello.

-Grasias- susurré

-Grasias a ti- dijo él en voz baja.

Esperé que dijera algo más,

algo sobre sus sentimientos por mi,

pero Jasper no decía nada.

¿Debería dar yo el primer paso?

¿Debería desirle que nunca había conocido a un hombre que me hiciera tan feliz?

Su silencio y el hecho de que yo misma hubiera iniciado el el encuentro me silenció.

Prácticamente le había suplicado que se acostara con migo y no iba a suplicarle

tambien una declaración de amor.

Y no iba a enojarme por su silencio.

Sabía que para los hombres era difísil hablar de sus sentimientos...

o más bien lo había leido en alguna parte.

Tendria que ser paciente, me dije.

Todo sería revelado por la mañana.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER:

Ya lo saben, los personajes no me pertenesen, son de E. M.

Esto es puro entretenimiento, nada de lucro ni cosas feas.

Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

Alice

pov

Sin cortinas o techo que me protegiera de la luz, desperté al amanecer por primera vez en mi vida.

Tenía mi cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jasper y así, en esa postura observé la salida del sol.

La aurora era preciosa, más bonita que el anocheser.

Pensé en las estrellas que habíamos visto por la noche.

Seguian allí, invisibles ahora.

Entonces cerré los ojos, abrumada por los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Me preguntaba si la asombrosa ternura e intimidad que había compartido con Jasper

desaparecería también como las estrellas a la salida del sol.

Suspirando, levanté mi cabeza para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

-Sabía que me iba a gustar despertarme a tu lado- murmuró él, medio dormido. -¿Cómo estás?-

-Maravillosamente bien-

-¿No te duele el etómago?-

-No- contesté, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que no tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Si estuviéramos en un campamento, ¿qué pasaría ahora?-

Jasper sonrió

-Si estuviéramos en un campamento, nos habríamos levantado hace horas-

-Ah, entonces me alegro de no estar en un campamento-

-Y yo también-

-Podría quedarme aquí todo el día-

-No, no podrías-

-¿Como que no?-

-El sol te mandaría a casa antes de las ocho-

-Ah, se me había olvidado el sol-

-En el campo no se debe olvidar nunca el sol. Y por eso tenemos una regla de oro:

No se debe perder el tiempo por la mañana-

-Eso suena como...- empezé a desir, pero los labios de Jasper me interrumpieron.

Y a mi no me importó en absoluto.

Porque eso era exactamente lo que yo quería.

El sol estaba casi en lo más alto del cielo cuando volvimos a la casa.

Mientras Jasper quitaba la llave del contacto se volvió hacia mi y la luz que había

en sus ojos hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?-

-¿Como?-

-Más de dos semanas, quiero decir. Parece que nos gustamos mucho el uno al otro ¿no?-

-Sí, eso parece- sonreí

-¿Eso es un _sí _? ¿Te quedarás?-

Yo no podía respirar. Estaba tan emocionada.

-¿De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?-

-No lo sé. Lo que tú desidas-

-Si me quedo más tiempo tendría que hablar con la persona que lleva mi agencia ahora.

Y hay un punto a partir del cual las líneas aéreas no aceptan pasajeras embarazadas-

-Si puedes solucionar el asunto de tu negocio... Podrías tener el niño aquí- sugirió Jasper.

Mi corazón saltó dentro de mi pecho.

-¿Te parece tan mala la idea?- preguntó él, al ver mi expresión.

-No, no. No me parece mala idea en absoluto-

-¿Te preocupa tener al niño aqui?-

-No. He hablado con Charlotte y ella me a contado que las embarazadas se ban a la ciudad antes de dar a luz.

Todo parese bastante seguro-

Jasper tomó mi mano.

-Yo te cuidaré. Podremos arreglar la casa, elegir una abitación para el niño...-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sé que aún tenemos que conocernos mejor- dijo él

-No te estoy pidiendo que te comprometas a nada permanente- añadió, nervioso.

-Si te das cuenta de que esto no puede funcionar, eres completamente libre de volver a Inglaterra con el niño-

Tragué saliva. Era lógico que Jasper me ofresiera una salida si nuestra relación no funsionaba.

Estaba siendo perfectamente lógico y razonable.

Pero nada romántico.

Y eso no me emocionaba en absoluto.

¿Por qué no tenía más fe en mi misma? me pregunté. Era tan aburrido tener siempre miedo del fracaso...

-No me mires con esa cara, Alice. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué he dicho?-

-Nada, es que soy un poquito miedosa. Siempre busco problemas donde no los hay-

-¿Te preocupan tus padres? ¿Quieres que yo hable con ellos?-

-No, no. Yo llamaré a casa-

Para mi sorpresa, después de decir eso me sentí mucho mejor.

Llamé a casa esa noche antes de cenar y me sentí inmensamente aliviada cuando contesó Esme

-Hola, mamá. Sólo quería decirles que ha habido un cambio de planes

Voy a quedarme aquí más tiempo de el que había pensado en un principio-

-Ah, muy bien- dijo mi madre, cauta -Supongo que eso quiere decir que vas a quedarte en ese rancho, con Jasper-

-Sí- carrraspeé -Queremos estar más tiempo juntos para conocernos mejor.

Pero hay algo más que debo contarte, mamá-

-Dime, cariño- Instintivamente, cerre los ojos. -Vas a ser abuela-

-¿Qué? Pero...¿Cuándo?-

-Ocurrió en Inglaterra. Por eso vine aquí, para hablar con Jasper. estamos intentando solucionarlo-

-¿Que quieres decir con solusionarlo? ¿Estas pensando en si vas a tener al niño?-

Esme parecía a punto de entrar en pánico

-No, no. No hemos pensado eso. Por supuesto que boy a tener al niño-

Eso pareció tranquilisarla un poco.

-Mámá, no te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien, de verdad-

-¿Estás segura Alice? ¿De verdad estás bien?-

-Perfectamente-

-Pero hija... ¿Jasper cuida de ti?-

-Sí, sí. Jasper está siendo encantador-

-Tengo que ir a verte-

-No. No hace falta, de verdad. Mamá, ¿te importaría darle la noticia a papá? es mejor que se lo cuntes tú-

-Sí, claro. Con tu padre, siempre es custión de encontrar el momento.

y yo encontraré ese momento y hare que se convierta en abuelo casi sin darse cuenta-

-grasias mamá, eres una estrella-

al otro lado hubo una pausa.

-¿Eres feliz Alice? ¿Te hace feliz tener un hijo?-

-Sí, estoy muy contenta. No te preocupes, mamá. Estoy muy feliz y Jasper también-

Al otro lado del teléfono hubo un suspiro de alivio.

-Me alegro, si los dos son felices, eso es lo que cuenta-

-Sí, es verdad-

Contárselo a Esme había sido mucho más fásil de lo que esperaba.

Y pensar en el miedo que había tenido...

Aquél era un cambio en mi vida.

Sin duda, después de hacer el amor con Jasper bajo las estrellas y de su invitación

para que tuviera el niño allí,

Me sentía como una mujer nueva.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

De nuevo muchas grasias a los que dejan review,

saludos y que tengan exelente fin de semana


	19. Pues

Hola hola, de nuevo por aqui, nos leemos

* * *

Ya lo saben, los personajes no me pertenesen, son de E.M.  
Esto es puro entretenimiento, nada de lucro ni cosas feas.  
Espero que disfruten la historia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jasper Whitlock

pov

Flores-...¿De donde habían llegado?

Miré la mesa de la cocina. Ibamos a cenar allí esa noche porque habíamos acordado que era más agradable que el comedor.

Y la cocina parecía aún más acogedora con unas florecitas blancas y amarillas colocadas en una jarrita de cristal.

Miré más de cerca y vi que en el centro había una rosa.

¿Una rosa allí?

Alice apareció entonces en la cocina.

-¿Estas flores son de verdad?-

-Pues claro. Huele la rosa. Es divina-

Incliné mi cabeza y comprobé que la rosa era de verdad.

-¿Y cómo a llegado aquí?-

-La he encontrado en tu jardín, Jasper-

-¿Una rosa en mi jardín? pero ni siquiera tengo un jardín-

-Bueno, desde luego ningún jardinero diría que lo es.

No se cómo se las ha arreglado Charlotte para tener uno tan bonito-

-Mi madre siempre tenía un jardín fabuloso en casa. Pero allí llueve más-

Hablar de mi madre me llevó recuerdos de mi infancia.

Mi hermana y yo jugabamos sin parar, corriendo por la hierba o subiendonos al enorme árbol que había en el centro del jardín.

Y mi madre siempre ponía un jarrón con fleres sobre la mesa.

Como aquél, pensé, mirando las flores de Alice.

Mientras cenabamos, observé la cocina.

Sabía que era aburrida, pero intenté verla como lo haría una persona de fuera.

Sin duda, la casa necesitaba una mano de pintura.

A las mujeres les importan esas cosas.

-Mi madre tenía la casa muy bonita. Con cuadros y cosas.. ya sabes, objetos decorativos y unos muebles preciosos.

Se quedaría horrorizada si viera esta casa-

-¿Qué fue de sus cosas cuando te fuiste de allí?-

-Tania, mi hermana, se las quedó-

-¿Tu hermana? ¿Tienes una hermana?

¿Dónde vive?-

-En Dallas-

-¿Y la vez a menudo?-

-No. La verdad es que no. Es gente de ciudad...

Lo del campo no es para ella-

-Ah, ya veo-

-¿Tú crees que podrías ayudarme a comprar algunos muebles? podríamos ir a la ciudad...-

Alice sonrió.

-Cuando un hombre menciona ir de compras, sobre todo si es para mejorar su casa, una chica siempre está interesada.

En realidad, estoy deseando darle una mano de pintura a las habitaciones y arreglarlas un poco.

Además, siempre he albergado el deseo de ser simplemente decoradora-

Levanté las cejas.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?-

-Por lo de siempre: falta de confianza en mí misma. Miedo al fracaso-

Me resultaba difísil creer que la preciosa e inteligente Alice Cullen le faltara confíanza.

Pero no podía negar que crecer en una familia de talentos debía de ser muy difisil.

Y el tal Alec también había conseguido restarle confianza en sí misma.

-Dime cómo debo decorar esta casa ¿por dónde empieso?-

-Vas a lamenterhaber dicho eso-río Alice, levantándose a toda velocidad para buscar un cuaderno.

Luego, apartando el plato. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y me miró con tal ilusión que yo había querido besarla.

Que Dios me ayudara.

¿Cómo iba a pensar en muebles cuando me veía asaltado por visiones de Alice tumbada sobre la mesa, y yo encima de ella despojandonos de todo lo que traiamos puesto?

-Muy bien- dijo ella, sin saber nada de mis pensamientos -Dame una idea de lo que quieres, Japer-

-Pues...-

* * *

Nos leemos, grasias por sus comentarios, subire pronto, Lo prometo.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola Hola

nos leemos

* * *

Ya lo saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenese

son de E. M. Esto es puro entretenimiento, nada de lucro ni cosas feas.

Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

Alice Cullen

pov

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

-El gris-

-¿El gris?- arrugué el seño mientras lo anotaba

-¿Qué habitaciones son más importantes para ti?-

-Mi dormitorio-

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No crees que la sala o la cocina tienen prioridad?-

-Mi dormitorio es la habitación más importante de la casa. Paso casi un tercio de mi vida en la cama-

Con un digno estiramiento de hombros y una ceja levantada, lo anoté.

-Muy bien, el dormitorio. ¿Qué otras partes de la casa quieres arreglar?-

-Ven, te lo enseñaré- contestó él, levantándose y ofreciéndome su mano.

-¿No puedes decírmelo? Soló tengo que anotarlo-

-Ven, Alice. La decoración de interiores es una forma visual de arte y te será muy útil ver de qué estoy hablando-

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, está bien-

Pero sabía perfectamente adónde iba a llevarme.

Por el pasillo, hata el fondo, directamente a su dormitorio.

Por alguna razón, eso no tenía sentido para mi.

Era como si , de repente, estuviera entrando en terreno privado.

Había visto su dormitorio brevemente el primer día, cuando buscaba un sitio donde tumbarme un rato,

y recordaba que tenía gran potencial.

Era una de esas habitaciones que adoraban los decoradores.

Buena estructura, amplia, de techos altos y con grandes ventanas.

Pero la decoración de interiores no había sido, evidentemente, una prioridad para los antiguos dueños de la casa.

Y podía entender perfectamente que Jasper quisiera cambiarla.

-No querrás pintarla de gris, ¿verdad? El árbol hay ahí fuera le da sombra, así que deberías pintarla de en un tono claro.

Blanco o quizá beige. ¿Qué tal el color crema con unas molduras más oscuras?

Y quizá muebles de cerezo...-

-¿De cerezo? ¿Tú crees?-

-Sé que no suena muy masculino, pero quedaría preciosa... ¿ése es el vestidor?-

-Sí, bueno, es donde pongo la ropa-

Atravesé el arco que separaba la alcoba y lanzé una exclamación.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Que esta habitación sería perfecta para el niño. Es mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba-

Casi podía verla: con una cuna de color blanco en el centro, estanterias de madera para los juguetes, un movil musical para la cuna...

-A mí también me parece que quedaría estupenda- dijo Jasper

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, claro. Cortinas blancas en las ventanas, una alfombra gruesa...- murmuró Jasper, acariciando mi cara - Tú en la cama , a mi lado.

Y nuestro pequeño hijo durmiendo en esta habitación...-

Yo habría sido feliz en un saco de dormir con Jasper Whitlock, pero debia admitir que la idea de dormir en aquella habitación,

con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, nuestras piernas enrredadas, su brazo masculino y poderoso colocado posesivamente sobre mi...

Y, a un lado, nuestro pequeñito dormido en esta habitación, una cosita de mejillas regordetas y pelo rubio...

Jasper me tomó por la cintura y acarició mi abdomen con su mano grande.

-Vas a ser una mamá estupenda-

-Y tu serás un padre maravilloso-

El sonrió.

-¿Cuándo sabremos si sera niño o niña?-

-No estoy segura. Creo que dentro de unas semanas-

Jasper me apretó contra su corazón, acariciando mi cara con su barbilla.

-Está empazando a emocionarme esto de ser padre-

-A mí también-

-Y tengo la impreción de que vamos a hacerlo muy bien, Alice-

Pasando un brazo por mis hombros y otro por debajo de mis rodillas, Jasper me levantó para llevarme a la cama

y yo me pregunté si era posible ser más feliz de lo que yo lo era en ese momento.

Jasper Whitlock

pov

En cuanto Charlotte se enteró de que Alice iba a quedarse, empezó a hacer planes.

-Escucha amigo- me dijo cuando contesté al teléfono unos días después.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es advertir a Alice que va a resibir una invasión-

-Espero que sea una invasión amistosa- bromeé yo.

-Pues claro- rió Charlotte -Emily Young, Leah Clearwater y yo queremos comer con ella.

Nosotras llebaremos la comida, naturalmente, así que ella no tendrá que levantar un dedo.

Ya es hora de que conzca más vecinas-

Le pasé el mensaje a Alice

-¡Vaya, qué amables! Me parece fenomenal-

-¿Seguro que no estás demasiado cansada? podría decirles que esperaran unos días...-

-No, no, me parece muy bien- me interrumpió ella.

Aunque tenía ojeras y cada día parecía más cansada

-Estoy bien, de verdad . Además, si ellas traen la comida yo sólo tendré que poner la mesa-

Pero ésa es la razón por la que tenemos que hacer algo con el comedor-

añadió, sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Vas a contarle a Charlotte lo de nuestro hijo?-

-Sí, me gustaría. ¿Te parece bien?-

-Claro. A las mujeres les encanta hablar de esas cosas y si saben que estás embarazada

entenderán que no puedas ponerte a organisar comidas-

-Sobre todo, pueden contarme todo lo que debo saber sobre los médicos y los hospitales de por aquí-

* * *

Grasias por sus comentarios

grasias, grasias.

Grasias por acompañarme en esta historia

y vivir conmigo en estos universos paralelos que existen en nuestra imajinación.

Saludos y nos leemos.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer

Los personajes no me pertenesen son de E. M.

esto es puro entretenimiento,

nada de lucro ni cosas feas

espero que disfruten la historia

* * *

Jasper Whitlock

pov

Fuera presentimiento, intuición o algo parecido, me sentí inquieto cuando le di un beso antes de salir a trabajar.

Alice parecía tan cansada... Pero me despedí de ella y me hizo prometerle que no volvería asta media tarde.

Así le daría tiempo para charlar con las chicas a solas.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando levanté la cabeza al oír el ruido de una avioneta en el cielo.

Me quedé inmoóvil.

Era la avioneta que llevaba al médico a los ranchos y nunca volaba tan bajo.

Inmediatamente, lo supe.

Era Alice. Oh, no, Alice.

Dejando las herramientas tiradas en el suelo,

recorrí los docientos metros que me separaban de la pickup a toda velocidad.

Mientras corría , repasaba un millón de horribles posibilidades en mi cabeza.

Quizá Alice se había caído, quizá la había mordido una serpiente o una araña.

O quizá era la comida que habían llevado las mujeres... ¿se habría intoxicado?

No podía ser nada referente al niño porque todavía era muy pronto...

Pero el miedo se apodero de mi corazón.

_O no, por favor, por favor, que no le haya pasado nada a mi niño._

Intentando contener los nervios, llegué a casa unos minutos después, con el corazón encogido.

Charlotte me recibió en la puerta.

-Charlotte , ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Se la han llevado en la avioneta al hospital de la ciudad.

Ha empezado a tener dolores...-

-¿Qué clase de dolores? ¿Ha perdido al niño?-

-No necesariamente, pero estaba sangrando...-

-Voy para allá- la interrumpí.

-No te asustes, Jasper...-

¿Que no me asuste? ¿Cómo no iba a asustarme?

-Siéntate, por favor. Pareces a punto de desmayarte-

-Estoy bien. Y no me he desmayado en toda mi vida-

-Yo conozcó bien a los hombres. Peter es igual que tú.

Cuando están tratando con hombres o con ganado son los más duros del oeste,

pero tendrías que haber visto la cara de mi marido cuando me puse de parto-

-Tengo que irme-

-Ahora mismo no puedes ir a ningún sitio.

Lo que tienes que hacer es sentarte,

Voy a hacer una taza de té...-

-¡Por el amor de Dios!¡No quiero un té, tengo que ver a Alice!-

-Es una pena- suspiró Leah -Estábamos hablando de niños y de partos y derrepente, dijo que tenía dolor-

Una mirada de Charlotte hizo que Leah no terminara la frase.

-Grasias a todas por cuidar de ella- dije yo- Pero tengo que irme-

-Cuídate, Jasper- suspiró Charlotte- Y ten cuidado en la carretera, por favor.

Alice te necesita completo-

* * *

Lo dejaremos como un adelanto del capi.

Saludos nos leemos


	22. Arrancándome el corazón

Hola hola.

De nuevo por aqui.

Les dejo el capi.

Explicaciones despues.

* * *

Jasper Whitlock

"pov"

Había más de docientos kilometros hasta la ciudad.

Y yo recorri la carretera pisando el acelerador a fondo.

Estaba deseando llegar con Alice.

Intentaba no pensar en lo que había pasado,

no podía soportar la idea de que perdiera al niño allí, sola... o peor,

que su propia vida estuviera en peligro.

No podía ser. Ella era tan joven... Tan fuerte...

"_No debería haberla dejado sola"_

Pero parecía estar bien.

_"No debería haber hecho el amor con ella__"_

_¿_Cómo se me ha podido olvidar su condición?

Pero ella lo deseaba tanto como yo.

¿Qué podía hacer? Me sentía tan inutil, tan culpable,

atrapado en la pic kup y atormentado por mi imaginación...

Pero tenía que mantener la cabeza fría.

Aún me quedaban muchos kilómetros y tenía que llegar a la ciudad completo.

¿Pero cómo iba a calmarme?

Prefería enfrentarme a una estampida antes que verla en un hospital.

-Alice Cullen- repitío una enfermera mirándome por encima de sus gafas

-¿Es usted pariente de la señorita Alice Cullen?-

-Soy... el padre del niño. Su familia vive en Inglaterra-

"¿_Por que no me dices dónde esta ella de una maldita vez?"_

-Si no es pariente...-

-¡Tiene que decirme dónde está!- exclame, casi furioso, al ver que la enfermera dudaba.

-¡Está sola aqui! ¡Y yo soy lo unico que tiene!-

-Habitación 204-

-¿Segundo piso?-

-SI-

Subí corriendo por las escaleras demasiado impaciénte para esperar un elevador.

La vi desde el pasillo, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta.

Estaba tumbada en la cama.

Con sus ojos cerrados.

Le habían puesto una vía con suero.

Mi corazón se encogió como si quisiera esconderse dentro de mi pecho.

Temblando, me acerqué a la cama.

Podía ver las venitas azules en sus párpados, su expresión serena.

Como siempre, se veia tan hermoza, y tan sola...

De repente, ella habrrió los ojos.

-¡Jasper!-

-Estoy aquí, cielo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

-Cinco minutos ¿cómo estás?-

Ella sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos,

llevándose una mano a la boca se puso a llorar.

Asustado, me incliné hacia adelante para abrazarla.

Ella me hecho sus brazoa al cuello, temblando violentamente con la fuerza de los sollozos.

-Tranquila...-

-¡He perdido al niño!-

Mi corazón encogido, seguía encogiéndose cada vez más.

Había perdido al niño. La cosita pequeñita...

Ella no paraba de llorar y yo bese su mejilla , pero no encontraba palabras de consuelo.

La abrazé, intenté mezerla...

-Lo siento tanto, Jasper-

-No tienes que sentir nada-

Dije yo, tomando un pañuelo de la caja que estaba en la mesita y secando sus ojos.

-¿Te han contado lo que paso?-

-No me han contado nada. Acabo de llegar al hospital-

-En cuanto llegué me hicieron una ecografía y vieron que el niño,

el feto, había dejado de crecer. Su corazón no tenía latido.

Durante todo este tiempo yo pensando en...

nuestro niño creciendo dentro de mí y ahora ...

no va a pasar Jasper, ya no existe.

El médico ha dicho que es cosa de la naturaleza,

que no hay explicación pero que es muy normal.

Que era inevitable-

-Ya, tranquila- murmure -Todo a terminado-

Era como quedarnos en medio del mar, sin una cuerd que nos sujetara.

Busque palabras para consolarla, pero no encontraba ninguna.

-Quizá sea lo mejor- dijo ella entonces -Soy una molestia para ti.

No debería haber venido para poner tu vida patas arriba-

-¿Me he quejado yo?-

-Tú eres una buena persona-

¿Una buena persona? Eso es lo que la gente decía en los funerales,

cuando estaban despidiéndose de alguien para siempre.

Y los ojos de Alice brillaban con una decisión que yo no había visto hasta ese momento.

-Ya puedes volver al rancho y seguir adelante con tu vida-

* * *

Hola!

Al fin puedo subir el capi.

Crean que no lo había podido hacer y si les digo los motivos

ba a ser más dramatico

que la historia de Alice y Jasper.

Espero me perdonen.

sean sinseros y diganme lo que quieran.

Me despido y grasias por leer.

Un beso.


	23. Lo curioso del amor

Hola ota vez

* * *

Lo curioso del amor

* * *

Alice Cullen

pov

Ya estaba.

Lo había dicho.

Eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Las terribles palabras que liberaban a Jasper,

habían salido de mis labios como una dolorosa explosión,

como mi niño.

Y yo me quedé con la misma soledad.

Era como arrancarme el corazón,

pero sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

Tenía que hacerle frente a ese reto.

Lo curioso del amor es que no te deja ser egoísta y, apesar de mi angustia y mi dolor,

me había dado cuenta de que debía pensar en Jasper.

Pobre de el, que había llegado corriendo sin saber que ya nada nos unía.

Todo el mundo en Inglaterra esperaba que anunsiara mi compromiso con el y,

de esa forma me salvara de un nuevo fracaso.

Pero había fracasado otra vez.

La vida me había enseñado una dura lección.

Había perdido el niño,

lo único que nos unía y,

despues de haber puesto su vida patas arriba,

era yo quién tenía que ponerle las cosas fasiles.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Tenía que liberarlo de cualquier obligación porque Jasper Whitlock era un hombre de palabra.

Ni siquiera podía mirarme.

Estaba muy pálido, mirando el suelo.

_"no me hagas esto, Jasper. No me lo pongas más difisil."_

_-_¿Estás diciendome adiós?- me preguntó por fin

-SÍ- contesté yo.

-Pero antes vendrás conmigo a casa-

-No, Jasper. No hay necesidad-

-Entonces, cuando te den de alta...

¿te irás directamente a Inglaterra?-

-Sí. En cuanto pueda comprar un pasaje de avión-

Jasper apretó los labios, pero seguía sin mirarme.

-Siento haber dejado mis cosas en tu casa

¿sería mucho pedir que me trajeras mi pasaporte?-

-Alice, ¿de verdad crees que podemos despedirnos como hicimos despues de la boda?-

Yo no podía hablar, de modo que asentí con la cabeza.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

¡No puedo creer que puedas decirme adiós como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros!

¡Dime que no es verdad!-

Insistió Jasper entonces, enojado.

-¿Todo bien Alice?-

La voz de una mujer nos sobresaltó.

A travéz de la lágrimas ,

pude ver a una enfermera al lado de Jasper.

-Sí, estoy bien- dije yo con voz temblorosa.

-Lo siento, señor. Pero debo pedirle que se váya.

Alice no se encuentra bién y, evidentemente, su visita le está molestando-

-No me esta molestando...-

-De todas maneras, es mejor que salga-

Jasper Whitlock

pov

Fuera, en el pasillo, me pregunté si estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Alice me había liberado, pero esa idea era terrible, desoladora.

¿Por qué? Volvería a mi vida normal.

Sin la preocupación de un hijo que no había planeado...

debería sentirme aliviado.

Pero no era así.

Todo lo contrario.

Alice Cullen no iba a vivir en el rancho

y yo no iba a ser padre.

No puedo creer en todas las ilusione que me había hecho...

Esa era la verdad.

Quería a Alice, a la valiente y preciosa Alice.

Pero el destino había tenido que intervenir.

No había niño y la habitación no se decoraría como a ella le gustaba...

Mi vida había quedado reducida a lo más básico.

Lo único que que quedaba era lo que Alice y yo sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Y Alice había dejado bien claros sus sentimientos.

Me dolía tanto que quisiera volver a Inglaterra,

que quisiera marcharse sin mirar atras.

Pero sabía que el rancho le gustaba.

Y a veces la había sorprendido mirandome con un brillo de afecto en los ojos...

como si yo le importara de verdad.

Y habíamos echo el amor con tal pasión...

_"eso no podía fingirse"_ me dije.

_Te estas engañando a ti mismo amigo. _

_Si Alice quisiera quedarse se quedaría, _

_pero está desesperada por volver a Londres._

Y si ella quería volver a Londres yo no tenía ningun derecho a protestar.

Le había dicho que podía irse cuando quisiera si las cosas no iban bien entre nosotoros...

Y en fin, las cosas no habían ido bién.

Fin de la historia.

Ella era la hija de los doctores Cullen, y vivía en Londres.

Y yo no era más que un ranchero que vivía en medio de una llanura desolada.

Pero ¿cómo iba a dejarla ir?

No podía hacerlo.

Era tan sencillo como eso

No podía decirle adiós.

Y no estaba convencido de que Alice quisiera dejarme.

Después de todo lo que habíamos compartido, no tenía sentido.

Yo tenía preguntas que hacer.

Tenía que saberlo con seguridad.

Decidido, entre en la habitación cuando la enfermera salía de ella.

-Acabo de darle un sedante y creo que lo mejor sería que la dejara sola por ahora, debe descansar-

-Sólo quiero decirle adiós- insistí

Pero cuando entré en la habitación,

Alice estaba de lado, de espaldas a mi.

Y cuando me incliné sobre la cama ella no se movió.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, los párpados hinchados y las manos cerradas apretando un montón de pañuelos de papel.

Estaba pálida y agotada,

pero el mensaje era claro:

No esperaba rerecibir consuelo de mi.

* * *

Ya estamos llegando al final de la historia

Grasias por acompañarme,

ya lo saben todos sus comentarios, criticas

son bien recibidas.

Besos!

P.D.

Tengo algo nuevo por ahí de

Charlie y Renée

si quieren darle un viztazo

y darme su opinión

Bienvenidos.


End file.
